Tread Lightly
by MuffledSnickers
Summary: Lightning gets pregnant. Hilarity ensues as the soldier deals with a whole new set of issues she's never faced before and doesn't know how to deal with while creating havoc for the rest of the group. A little crack-y.
1. The Confession

**_A/N: Hi everybody! It's me again, presenting another FangxLight fic to this lovely fandom.. yes, I don't really have an excuse why I've spent the last several hours on this fic rather than all the others I still have to do, but.. -hides- I'll get to them! I'm sorry! I'm so scatter-brained, I couldn't resist this one! Don't hurt me! _**

**_Anyway, special thanks and blame for this ficlet can be attributed to E.G. Szyslak (who is quite the humorist herself, you guys should go check her out!) who pushed this idea into fruition when I was iffy about writing it. So thank you, E.G., for further distracting me from open projects to write this piece =) no really, thanks girl! Wouldn't have gone up without ya! So everybody send your frustrated hate-mail to her for my inability to focus on a single storyline. (Aww, no just kidding guys, it's really just me being all fic jumpy XD) Anyway, hope you's enjoy!_**

**_FFXIII  
_**

**Lightning's stared down at her body in wonder with wild, raging fear in her eyes. **She didn't quite know what was happening or what was wrong, but something was indeed wrong. She looked up from her body to see a confused and pained face looking back at her, staring through the reflective glass. Lightning braced her hands on the counter and stared hard back at her reflection in the clear mirror, as if challenging herself to a staring contest. _What's wrong with me? _Lightning honestly didn't know. This had never happened to her before and frankly, it was freaking the shit out of her. She was very regular; _nothing _had ever disturbed this before. She'd been regular since she was fourteen years old. She just didn't understand what was going on now, what would be the reason for that.

Her cycle was off.

It'd been a _week_ already, a whole _week_! Lightning had frowned at the calendar and the little red X in the corner when she first found her period to be even a _day _delayed. She was _never _late, _never _early. It was one thing Lightning appreciated. She was always able to tell what time she could be expecting and warn her lover, Fang, about when to be cautious around her. It was something that hadn't been off the mark _ever_. Lightning was an on-time-to-the-schedule person with this and something so odd had _never _happened to her.

It was enough to send the soldier into hysterics. She'd been iffy the first day her period hadn't arrived on time—it was something to think about at the back of her mind, but not entirely necessary to dwell just yet. On day two, that little worry crept back at her and Lightning wondered at the curious delay, but there was still not _too _much to worry about. Sure, her period had never been off before, but maybe she'd marked down the wrong day on the chart? A couple days leeway was fine. By the end of day three, that nagging little worry had started to blossom into a little annoying voice at the back of her head. Lightning wondered briefly if something could be off—but what could be off? She didn't know of anything that delayed this. So she told herself quietly that she'd give it one more day and, if nothing happened on the next marrow's eve, there was something to wonder about.

Day four came and went and there was still no sign of her period. Lightning woke up day five to immediately check herself and found, much to her dismay, that nothing had changed. Something started twisting and pulling at her gut with this. Day one and two, she could toss off. Heck, she'd even reasoned herself out of days three and four. But _now_, _this _was day five and something was extremely wrong. Lightning had set to googling reasons that a period could be delayed, but none of the results matched her case. She physically felt _fine _and as sharp as ever before. There was _nothing _different about her. Lightning swallowed back thickly and fretted throughout the day, silently searching for an answer that wouldn't come.

When day six came around and no change had occurred, not even a little bloodspot, Lightning had truly started to psyche herself out and that nagging impossibility at the back of her mind had reached the forefront. But Lightning was still in denial about it and refused to dwell upon the possibility. It was impossible, so why wonder? She'd spent the day arguing with herself over how impossible it was and how something like so could never even be—she refused to even acknowledge _what _she was thinking about in her mind.

But now, now day six had come and gone and it was the _seventh _day of her missed period. Lightning was beside herself in fear, wonder, denial, worry—and the question that'd been at the back of her mind all week was coming to the forefront again, now with less resistance. _But no—It's not—it physically can't be! _Lightning's white knuckled grip on the counter helped still the tremors shaking up her arms. She was pale and frightened. Three positive little plus marks on innocent little sticks glowered at her from their spot on the counter. Lightning felt lightheaded. This wasn't real. She wanted to wake up any moment now in a cold sweat and realize that this was a dream, but no previous attempt to wake herself had yielded results. Nothing was making sense. _I've never been with a man. _No, she hadn't. The _only _person Lightning had ever fallen in love with was Fang.

_But how do you explain this then? _Her own mind played devil's advocate with her. _You've only loved Fang, but what're the chances of **three **pregnancy tests being wrong? _They weren't even the same brand! _And you haven't menstruated in a week! That's **why **you went to take the test in the first place! You thought it impossible, wanted reassurance that you were just overthrowing the bar, but now… _Lightning was petrified.

_This is impossible. _It was like a bad dream, a horrific waking nightmare. No matter what ways Lightning tried to think about it, the many methods her boggled, twisted thoughts traversed, _nothing _was making sense.

Lightning _knew _she had never slept with anyone but Fang. She _knew _that. And Fang bloody well couldn't get her pregnant—Lightning winced at the very thought of the word, sure there was some other explanation for this, _dying _for that other explanation to present itself—and if she consciously known she hadn't slept with anybody and she _was indeed _pregnant—which was severely denied at this time—and that left Lightning explanation-less.

Lightning whimpered. Her chest ached, adding to the feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. She didn't know what to think and she didn't know what was wrong. _Fang. _Lightning felt a spike of pain through her chest. _Find Fang. It's time to tell her. Tell her what's wrong, that you're worried._

_But… _Lightning _knew _Fang loved her and trusted her in every which way. Both of them _knew _one would never ever cheat on the other—they'd never need to, the two were so happy—_but… _Lightning was at a loss to explain this herself. What would Fang think, if Lightning came to her with this conundrum? She _couldn't _love Fang any more than she did, but Lightning was no idiot and she knew exactly what it looked like, to know that she'd been missing her period for so long when they both knew how consistent she was _and _three bloody plus signs glaring at her? It hurt. She didn't want to hurt Fang with even the remote random thought passing through her mind, but she was so scared…

It took _a lot _to shake Lightning Farron up. Lightning didn't scare from practically _anything_, but mere contemplation on this issue made her want to hide away in fright. Bringing it up to Fang was even worse, but Lightning loved the woman with her whole heart, mind, and body. Fang _knew _that, she _knew _she did. But telling her…Lightning swallowed thickly, feeling sickened. _What would I even say?_

Lightning's feet were already padding out of her bathroom, though her mind still hadn't processed what she would say. She _wanted_ to talk to her lover, to confide in her, to have Fang tell her she was being silly and ridiculous, that she'd obviously fucked something up to make those little sticks have plus marks, but she didn't want to see pain or doubt flash through her girlfriend's eyes at this horrendous impossibility. Lightning braced herself along the wall as she went, fighting for stability as she made her way to Serah's old bedroom door, where she heard Fang and her sister speaking.

Lightning made it to the door and halted in the open doorway. Fang and Serah both glanced her way and Fang did a double take at how unusually pale and sickly Lightning appeared. Serah opened her mouth to ask, but Lightning beat her to the punch, not really in the mood to answer a bunch of questions right now. "Fang." Lightning's voice was unusually heavy with emotion and strain. "I need to talk to you." Lightning's words were half choked. She wanted to cry. Her mind was running with dizzying and frightening images of Fang getting angry at her and leaving her. Though Lightning's conscious mind knew that scenario was ridiculous, that Fang would always stay with her through thick and thin, she couldn't help the thoughts from running rampant through her mind.

Fang was at her side in a millisecond, cradling Lightning's face in her hand. "Lightning?" She rubbed her fingers up Lightning's cheek and the movement had a soothing, calming effect on Lightning's racing heart. "What's wrong? You look pale. Are you okay?"

Lightning lifted her own hand and cupped it over Fang's on her cheek. She still looked distressed and it spiked Fang's worries for her girlfriend as Lightning pulled them away from a now also-worried looking Serah. Lightning dropped their hands and entwined their fingers as she led Fang down the hallway to their shared room. Fang squeezed her hand as Lightning shut the door behind her and leaned up against it, tugging Fang over her way. Fang came willingly and her warm fingers gently brushed against Lightning's chin again, prodding the soldier to look up at her instead of at the floor.

"Lightning." Fang caressed her cheek and Lightning leaned into her hand, still looking a little worse for the wear. "What is this about? What's wrong?"

Lightning looked into the kind, loving, compassionate eyes of her girlfriend and faltered. She shrunk back against the door, trying to be as small as possible. Fang was worried. Lightning hadn't been _this _shy with her since their relationship had just begun! The woman was acting uncharacteristicly fragile, which alone was something Lightning hated showing. This was serious.

When Lightning hesitated, Fang stroked her finger down Lightning's cheek carefully, trying to show her girlfriend that, whatever was on her mind, it was okay to talk about. They weren't shy or secretive about _anything _and Lightning's erratic behavior was really starting to scare her. The girl seemed spooked and Lightning just didn't spook at anything.

Lightning swallowed the growing lump in her throat and squeezed Fang's hand tightly, seeking reassurance. "Well…" Lightning lost her courage and closed her eyes, unable to look into those beautiful, understanding emeralds that glittered at her from Fang's eyes. She didn't want to see them cloud over with doubt or worry—or even worse, hurt. Lightning would _never _intentionally _hurt hurt _Fang, not on the emotional level. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Lightning." Confusion and a little worry seeped into Fang's voice. "Why would you even need to ask that?"

Lightning ignored the question. "And that I'd _never _hurt you—that I'll always love you, no matter what and that I _never _have nor ever will cheat on you?"

"Lightning, you're scaring me." Fang gripped Lightning's hand tightly. "I know all these things—of course I know them, Lightning, tell me what's wrong."

Lightning's heart thumped heavily at the heartfelt warmth and concern she heard in her girlfriend's voice. _Look at her. _Lightning forced her eyes open and they watered almost instantly as her gaze fell upon those liquidy emeralds again, glimmering at her in worry… "Fang," Lightning took a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy," she preambled, delaying. "I don't understand it either, I've never…I've only loved you. You were my first, my _only_ and I…" Lightning breathed unevenly. "I _love _you, Fang. Only you."

"Lightning." Fang's voice was strained. Where was Lightning going with this? She knew all these things. It sounded like Lightning was trying to reassure her—but why would she need to do that? Fang would never doubt Lightning. The woman was her life as she was hers. There was no need to reassure her of it. Why was Lightning speaking this way?

"Fang…" Lightning looked so tortured, so pained and pale, as if she were going to pass out at any second. Their grips simultaneously tightened in each other's hands. Lightning breathed deeply. _Tell her. _She silently urged herself. _Fang needs to know. To hear it. _But, oh how it'd hurt her—how it hurt Lightning! She hadn't even done the act with another and her heart felt incredibly guilty without even knowing how to explain her current condition. She was sick to her stomach and wanted to melt into the floor, to wake up from this nightmare, to be _anywhere_ but here, about to hurt her beautiful girlfriend. Lightning's knuckles were white. Though her eyes watered, no tears fell. She opened her mouth and her voice came out as a squeaked, breathless gasp, unable to even believe herself that she was saying the words. "I'm pregnant, Fang."

Fang blanched and recoiled back at the words, blinking at Lightning rapidly with disbelief registering clearly in her confused, crystal jade eyes. "You're _what_?" Lightning's words took her a further double take to register as her mind started to spin. _Pregnant? Maker!_

Lightning deflated in front of her, looking extremely miserable and dejected, like she expected Fang to get angry, lash out at her, strike her, _leave _her. "I've _never _been with anyone else, Fang, I swear it." Her eyes sought out Fang's, pleading. "I would _never _seek out another—you're all I need, all I've ever needed. I don't—I don't even know how—I mean, was I drugged? Drugged and raped?" None of this even registered on Lightning's plain. Her sole concern was for Fang. "I can't even—I mean—you have to _know _I would _never_—"

"I know you've never cheated on me." Fang put in quickly, trying to calm the utter despair in Lightning's eyes. "I know you'd never hurt me like that." Fang went on, her mind racing. _This can't be real. I thought—I was only—I never thought it would actually work!_ Fang pressed her lips to touch Lightning's and kissed the soldier. She was quite aware of her impending death sentence when…the explanation for this got out. For she quite _knew _Lightning hadn't cheated on her and, though her mind was racing and spinning with the impossibility of it all, Fang knew exactly what was going on here.

Fang drew out the kiss for as long as possible, tasting and delighting in Lightning's mouth as Lightning tentatively, still frightened, kissed back to her warrior's hungry lips. The kiss ended much too soon for both of them, though they had been glued together for quite a few minutes as they held each other. Lightning's still-worried, hesitant, fearful eyes were trained on her and full of questions. Questions, unfortunately, that Fang _had _the answers to. "Lightning, I love you." Fang assured her, clearing up some of the fear from Lightning's eyes. It was added right back away, however, with Fang's next words. "…but you might kill me."

Lightning blinked, not comprehending for a few seconds before her eyes hardened will realization of what Fang was saying. "Fang, if you paid off the drug-counter guy to give me _fake _pregnancy test sticks—" _she's taken pregnancy tests? Like it's totally, completely confirmed? Oh my God… _Fang's heart fluttered inappropriately. "I _will _kill you." _If only I'd just done that…_

No, Fang was responsible for a whole lot more than that, she was afraid. Lightning was going to shoot through the roof when she heard… "Well, no," Fang shook her head. "I didn't do _that_, but…I'm kindof sortof maybe just a little bit tiny intsee wintsy uberly small minisculely—

"_Fang!_" Lightning cut off her girlfriend's petty delay tactics. "_What did you do?"  
_

Fang gave her a nervous, frightened smile. "I…got you pregnant, Light!"

Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the fuck do you mean, 'I got you pregnant!' You're a girl, Fang! We're lesbians! You can't _get _me pregnant!"

"Well, actually…

Lightning's throat tightened. "Fang, if you magically grew or animated a dick somehow and shoved it into me while I was sleeping—"

"Lightning, no!" Fang protested. "Even if that was possible, I would _never _do that to you! That's—extremely disturbing! Why would you even think of that? Like—ew! Gross! I would _never _touch you with a—dick-thing."

"Then _what did you do?_" Lightning's tone was dangerous. The woman had moved on from her shy, scared first reaction to anger now—_which is better than seeing her upset. At least she's sexy when she's angry, even if I'm in immediate danger of having my arms chopped off. At least she's not hurt anymore… _Fang didn't like to see her girlfriend hurt. No, not at all. So anger, though it put her into the firezone, was much more preferred to trembling, almost weeping Lightning. "Whose child is inside of me?" Lightning's grip on Fang's hand was painful, but Fang didn't say anything about it or complain. She probably deserved this. Lightning should rightfully kill her after this.

"It's _mine_, Light." Fang told her sincerely, wincing at Lightning's heated look. "The pregnancy, the kid…it's mine."

Lightning looked so extremely frustrated and utterly confused. Her grip on Fang's hand was loosening, though, but Fang didn't know exactly if that was a good thing or not. "…What do you mean, it's yours?"

Fang bit her lower lip. "I…uhh, stumbled across an old book the other day when we were clearing out the lowlands in Yasif Mastif. And it was a dialogue I recognized and…it looked too special just to be thrown in with all the other rubbish we sometimes excavate while on duty, so—so I sorta took it home with us. And it had some pretty interesting and far-fetched stuff inside, right? Interesting stuff. A lot of old-forgotten concoctions and cures and stuff about the fal'Cie and Cocoon and Gran Pulse's history and—even _I _appeared in the book! Vanille and I, back when Anima changed us… but anyway! The book had their sex section and rituals with love and sex and increased desire and a buncha weird stuff—"

"_Fang_." Lightning's warning voice would only come once. Fang knew she should prep herself to take some hits.

"Sooooo, I found this one that looked so funny… and it was this spell and mixture thing that detailed how to…meld likenesses and fertilize without needing a dick!" Lightning was looking paler again. "And I was just thinking along the lines of 'wouldn't it be funny if Lightning and I produced a child?' But I wasn't really taking it seriously or anything. I didn't think it'd…_work _or anything and I was going to tell you—like a joke about you having my children when I went in just to try it—spook you…" Fang shriveled under Lightning's dark glare, but kept explaining. "So I did what it directed just as a joke…but nothing really happened, so there wasn't anything to joke about to scare you. Well—besides the light-thingy during your orgasm, but you didn't even notice it, your eyes were closed, so there was nothing to joke about, I just sorta forgot…"

"_What _light-thingy?" Lightning truly was looking sickly. Fang flinched.

"That time…when you were…in the midst of orgasming, you closed your eyes and didn't see it, but this sort of…radiance? thing—it like, _seeped _out of me and dove into you. It drained me a little, but you gasped when it touched you and arched a little…but I thought that was probably just you getting high off of me, as I was still inside you and all, so…"

Lightning's breath had gone a little shallow. "You—you stirred up some ancient magic _thing _that you had no idea where it came from and cast it at me and when a strange glow hit me and I reacted—you didn't think you could have _done _something to me?"

"And there was the flower," Fang added, remembering some of the other steps. "It had me mix up something beforehand and I served it to both of us with dinner." Lightning looked dizzy. "That was a little weird—it was asking from stuff like my blood, spit, and arousal…but it morphed into this pretty edible flower thing, so…" she trailed off, thinking as Lightning's jaw dropped in morbid horror. "And the honey I rubbed on your body!" Fang added, chancing a guilty look at Lightning. "It wasn't _exactly _honey..." she turned her eyes down and away from Lightning's face, unable to take the girl's expression of confusion, abhorrence and shock. "I thought the light thing was a little funny, but nothing _else _happened, so…"

_Thump! _Fang glanced over Lightning's way in surprise to see that her lover had collapsed to the floor in an unconscious heap. Fang winced and bent over to scoop up her girlfriend into her arms. Kissing Lightning's forehead softly, Fang carried the unconscious girl over to the bed and laid her down gently, taking time to tuck Lightning in cozily. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down upon the cocoon-wrapped Lightning, guilt stabbing at her breast. "If it helps…I'm sorry, Light." Fang sat down on the back edge of the bed and started toying with Lightning's hair gently. _Might as well get ready to take some hits,_ Fang thought quietly, flicking her stature over to Sentinel stance. _Cuz when Lightning wakes up…it's gunna hurt._

**Lightning woke up to find herself comfortably snuggled under blankets on her wide, queen-sized bed. **There was no familiar warm body behind her, however, and that was disturbing enough on its own. Instead, Fang sat on the edge of the bed by her head and was fondly rubbing her fingers through Lightning's long tresses as she waited for her woman to wake up. Lightning shifted in the bed until Fang came into view.

The memories of a recent confession poured into Lightning all at once. Fang paused as Lightning's gaze hardened in her direction. "Ut oh…"

"_You!" _Lightning leapt at her.

Fang was tackled to the floor within seconds, barely given enough time to even blink before Lightning was straddling her and hauled back an angry fist. _"How could you?" _Lightning howled, striking down hard and fast and sending stars into Fang's vision, even _protected_ and _walled _up as she was. Her body started to refresh _Medicare _upon itself of its own volition.

"Light—"

_"How could you do that to me and not tell me?" Kkrrcrk! _Fang let out a groan as Lightning's second fist landed solidly against her jaw. "I wanted it to be a surprise?" Fang tried meekly. _Krrcghrkk! _Fang was starting to feel dizzy as the stars shot across her eyes, turning into shooting stars now instead of still ones.

_"How could you?" _Fang was disturbed to see tears gathering in Lightning's eyes. _"How could you not tell me and perform some creepy-ass ritual on me and—and impregnate me?"_ Another solid _thwap! _struck down on Fang's cheekbone. Her eyes were clouding over, but she refused to pass out under her girlfriend's tirade. Lightning deserved this anger, to harness it against her. The tears were gathered in Lightning's eyes and starting to spill over. "Like I wouldn't have agreed to have your child in the first place if you came to me!"

_Wait—what? _Lightning went to slug her again, but it was weak and without the pack of her first few punches. Lightning didn't draw back again; rather she collapsed, crying into Fang's shoulder as she tumbled down across the other woman and clutched Fang's shoulders tightly, her body shaking. Fang wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her, rubbing one arm up and down Lightning's back in an attempt to soothe the anguished woman. "Lightning, shhhhh." Fang tried to calm her, very rare and uncharacteristic sobs wracking Lightning's body.

"Do not _shhh _me!" Lightning growled through her tears, fighting to control this overwhelming crying urge. "I should kill you!" Lightning cursed, her body still trembling despite her will. "I should utterly _kill _you for doing this to me!" She clutched Fang's shoulder's tightly, digging her nails into Fang's soft flesh. "You didn't even _warn _me! Not before _or _after!" Lightning managed to control her shaking to some extent and buried her face in Fang's soft shoulder, her teeth opening and clicking down over Fang's flesh as her eyes closed. "That hurts, Fang." Lightning mumbled, her voice muffled through Fang's skin. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Fang felt that incredible cavity of guilt open up in her chest again. "Lightning…" Fang stroked the soldier's back. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, her own voice now tilting with high emotion. _I hurt her. I hurt Lightning. _"I didn't think it'd ever actually work! I was being stupid and playing around and I didn't—I was just—I—I'm so sorry, Lightning, for not telling you or warning you or doing it without talking to you—God, Claire, I'm sorry."

Lightning was still on top of Fang before Fang felt her teeth leave her shoulder as she instead scooted down to rest her head on Fang's chest. Lightning closed her eyes, her heart erratically beating all over the place. Fang's heart too, had picked up pace and was beating wildly. Fang brushed her fingers lightly through Lightning's soft strands. "…Are you ok, Light? Please talk to me. I'm so, so, so, _so _sorry, Claire, I—"

"I know." Lightning interrupted. "And I…I forgive you, Fang."

_You what? _Fang nearly choked. _I invasively and trickingly impregnated your body and you—you just **forgive **me? No! I deserve to be punched again! _"Light, you don't have to—"

"I forgive you." Lightning interrupted. "And I love you, Fang."

Fang didn't deserve this woman. She knew she didn't. The guilt of her late deeds welled in her chest and made her want to burst. Lightning was forgiving her. And she still loved her. Even when Fang had unwittingly hurt her like this. Lightning still loved her. Fang's eyes watered a little bit.

"I love you too, Lightning." _God, how I love you. I'm so sorry. _"I'll _always _love you."

"Good." Lightning snuggled and curled into her chest further, angling herself. "'Cuz I'm gunna need you."

"I'll be there." Fang promised, stroking Lightning's hair lovingly. Her heart was so full of love for this woman, she felt it was sure to bust at any second now. _Lightning. You're too good to me. _The girls lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Both still had things to say, but Lightning was content to close her eyes and rest on Fang's chest. She felt emotionally and physically drained.

Fang was the first to break the stillness a couple minutes later, staring at the top of Lightning's head with her heart swelling full of affection as it was. "Would you…really have gone along with it, if I had asked first?"

"I'm all for flooding Gran Pulse with our offspring," Lightning nodded softly. "Sure. But I would have made you be the pregnant one." Lightning added. "You'd have a better…motherly instinct."

"Awww," Fang combed her fingers through those silky strands, a warm grin gracing her features. "You'll make a great mother, Lightning, instinct and all." Lightning snorted. "What? I'm being serious!" Another snort. Fang shook her head. "Well _I _think you'll be good at it."

"You also thought casting some lesbian-sex-procreation-voodoo on me without saying anything was okay." Lightning pointed out. "Your opinion on such matters is seriously questionable and therefore doesn't count."

Fang's hand moved from the silky tresses of Lightning's hair down to cup the woman's chin in her palm. Fang slowly turned Lightning's chin on her chest so that Lightning was facing her and could see the sincerity and guilt in her eyes. "I really _am _sorry, Light."

Lightning's hand glided up along her side till she found Fang's fingers. She laced their fingers together again and looked at her girlfriend seriously. "I know you are, Fang."

Fang winced at the unconditional love and warmth that Lightning held for her. Such a love that Lightning would not only _do _anything for her, she was ready and willing to forgive Fang right at the forefront for something truly invasive and underhanded that Fang had done—never really meaning for anything to happen, just curious and laughing to herself about it. Fang _loved _Lightning, she was perfect for her in every way, and she was too good for her. Fang squeezed Lightning's hand, suddenly a little afraid. "Light?"

"Hmm?" Lightning had returned to resting her head between Fang's breasts and seemed to be falling asleep.

"I was completely being underhanded and sneaky—I never really thought—I mean I thought, but it was a joke, what it'd be like to see a pregnant Lightning. I never really _thought _it'd…well, happen, really. But—Light—if you want to, I don't want to _make _you have my child—if you don't want to…to have her, I—I'll go to the clinic with you and—"

She was cut off again by soft, moist warm lips pressing against her own and Fang was stilled into silence as Lightning poured her love for Fang into the kiss. Fang started seeing stars again behind her closed lids, but different ones from before. Her body tingled as her stomach flipped and she gave in to this gorgeous beauty, submitting herself to Lightning's tender touch.

When Lightning pulled away, she _shhhh_'d Fang and shook her head at her. "I would _never _kill any part of you," Lightning told her genuinely. "Not _ever_, Fang." The fact that Fang suggested it at all, clearly hesitant to do so, already showed Lightning enough and the deep extent of guilt Fang felt for her somewhat questionable judgment. Lightning held no true malice or grudge to this woman. Yes, she was a little hurt that Fang hadn't told her—but it was Fang. She'd probably half cooked up the potion and magic from some stupid myth and had just been thinking about how cute it'd be to see Lightning flustered—never really considering the option that it'd work—and who would, really? Lightning didn't blame her lover. It was in Fang's nature to be playful and mischievous—and Fang was clearly sorry. So why would she be mad? Out of stubbornness? Lightning liked to think their relationship transcended such pettiness. When it came to real matters, at least.

Lightning's eyes lowered back down to her stomach, her very flat and unbloated stomach. _There's…there's a baby cooking inside of there. _Lightning didn't know _what _to think. She hadn't ever really thought of children. Not for herself, at least. Lightning would admit to having a stray thought catch her every now and again about Serah having kids, kids that would look to her and call her Auntie and secretly, it warmed Lightning's heart to think about, even though she scoffed every time at the thought of Snow in her sis_—no, don't go there. _Lightning winced, the horrible mental image of Snow _crushing_ poor little Serah during sex being far too much for her to think about.

_But me? _Lightning had never thought of being pregnant or of having her own kids. The thought—it scared her quite a bit. _What kind of mom would I be? _She was only 22, for heaven's sakes! It felt much too early for Lightning to be having a child. Though Fang was always there to help her with it, Lightning still had the emotional maturity of a child sometimes and this—_this _was a _big _pill to swallow! _But Fang will be with you. _Yes, there was that. And Lightning could do _anything _with Fang by her side. _Even get pregnant, it seems.  
_

Lightning nuzzled her face into the crook of Fang's neck and planted a kiss on Fang's delicious skin before closing her eyes. Fang wrapped both her arms around Lightning, even the one still holding her hand, and warmly comforted her. Lightning sighed in content, settling herself down to rest.

_Pregnancy. I don't even know everything that's supposed to happen to me during the process. _"Remind me to Wikipedia later." Lightning mumbled, cozy against her girlfriend.

Fang let out a soft chuckle. She bent her head over and kissed the top of Lightning's affectionately before letting her head drop back down so she was staring at the ceiling. "Okay." Fang smiled, her eyes downcast again as she admired how cute Lightning was, curled on her like a little kitten.

Lightning was quiet for a moment before mumbling again. "I want no arguments when I get cravings in the middle of the night."

_Cravings, huh? Why would I argue with that? _Fang quirked a suggestive eyebrow down at her lover.

"And you _better _still have sex with me when I'm fat."

Fang laughed and squeezed her arms around Lightning tightly, burying her face in Lightning's hair. "I'll always have sex with you, Light."

"You promise?" Lightning persisted petulantly, coming off as unresistably cute to Fang.

"Yeah," Fang squeezed tighter, overwhelmed by how much love Lightning could instill in her for her. "I promise, Claire." Lightning curled up smaller, tighter, at the use of her real name again and Fang could feel Lightning's toes clench shyly. _Holy God, does she even know how freakin' adorable she is?_ Sometimes Lightning could just be so _cute_, it was amazing that this endearing, cuddly woman was so outwardly strong and defiant. _Inwardly, kitten-like.  
_

Fang combed her fingers through Lightning's hair again until she paused at the end and played with the loose strands, melting at the warmth and glow that Lightning brought to her body when she was simply laying in her arms. Sighing softly to herself, Fang rested her head back against the floor. "Now, aside from your rampant-to-come mood swings, morning sickness, hyped sex drive, growing belly and all the other things that come with pregnancy, all we have to worry about is how to tell the rest of the gang."

Lightning stiffened. "I _might _still kill you, Fang."

Fang chuckled joyously and squeezed Lightning tight. _Oh yeah, this is gunna be fun._


	2. The Announcement

**_A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back and updating this fic. Obviously, it received some extra attention the first time I went at it. Here, to everyone I just wanna say that this story was never intended to be an insult. I've sent an apology and an explanation to every signed reviewer who deserved one. For those of you who've missed out, Yosh and I have made up and I've apologized for what blatantly seemed like a stab at her, along with the original forum post stating my opinion. The continuation of this fic is not an attempt to aggravate anyone-it never was. So I'm kindly asking that, should you be a troll and still be patrolling around my story(s), waiting to ignite again, don't waste your time. I'm still writing and my determination hasn't wavered, nor will it. The 'conflict' has been settled and I hope we can all be mature enough to move on. _**

**_Anyway, to those of you who read and enjoyed the story for what it is, thank you and I hope I can continue to amuse :) thank you for your comments, criticisms, and pointing out all you did. Enjoy :)  
_**

**_FFXIII  
_**

**Lightning flinched when she walked into the kitchen. **At the table, Serah _and _Snow both looked up from their breakfast as their eyes riveted to her instead. Fang briefly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder in passing before dropping her hand around Lightning's and giving her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze and pulling her further into the kitchen.

At the table, Serah dry-swallowed a mouthful of food before looking at Lightning with clear worry in her eyes before her gaze flicked to Fang. "Claire? Fang? Are you guys…okay?" Serah's gaze revisited her sister. "Claire?"

Lightning gave Serah a weak smile, trying to reassure her while Fang squeezed her hand once more before dropping it and addressing both Serah and Snow. "Hey guys; Serah, Snow…Lightning and I have an announcement to make. And you's should be among the first ones to know about it, so…"

Fang glanced at Lightning and Light gave her a little nod to encourage her into continuing. Fang nodded back and smiled warmly at Lightning before returning her address to Snow and Serah. "Anyway. Earlier, Serah, Lightning walked in on us and asked to talk to me. You should be happy to know that she's fine now."

Lightning gave another weak smile at that before glancing over at Fang for her to continue. "In any case," Fang went on. "something's happened that we want to let you's know about, since it's kinda important and will affect everybody the next few months…or years, as it is…but anyway! The point is, well…we've got some decidedly good news for everybody!" Fang cleared her throat and took Lightning's hand again, lifting it slightly. "Lightning and I—"

"Are engaged?" Snow jumped to guessing, Fang's hesitation and Lightning's shyness registering to him.

Fang coughed, interrupted. "Uhhm—well, no. No that's not it…"

"Oh…" Snow sat back into his chair. "Sorry. Please—continue." He returned to his food mundanely. _Shucks! I thought I had that one._

Fang shook her head and went on. "_Anyway_, guys—I'm happy to announce: Lightning's pregnant!"

Snow choked on his next bite of eggs and sputtered while Serah's eyes grew to the size of large quarters. "You're _what_?" Looking at her sister, the information didn't register on a coherent level. "Pregnant, Claire? You're pregnant?" It didn't quite hit the note of reason just yet. Only that, Serah herself wanted pregnancy with Snow and now—now Lightning had it! Tears filled Serah's little eyes as she jumped up from her spot at the table and rushed over to her sister, throwing herself at her in a tight embrace. "You're pregnant, Claire! Congratulations!"

Lightning _oomphed _as Serah hit her and the younger Farron's arms wrapped around Lightning snugly. She didn't have a chance to say anything, though, as Serah went into instant fawn-raving mode. "I'm so happy for you! You must be so proud! I always thought _I _would get pregnant before you—in fact, I've never even thought I'd see you pregnant! But here you are, all baby-ful and fertilized and ready to reproduce, flooding the world with Farron-Oerba offspring!"

Serah released her sister and stepped back before looking down at Lightning's stomach. She laid her hand against Lightning's flat belly before proceeding with her tirade. "How far along are you? How long have you known? Do you think it's a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl! –Wait, of course it's a girl! You couldn't produce anything else—not with Fang." Serah suddenly looked up at the warrior. "_Fang!_" Forgetting Lightning for the moment, Serah rushed over to Lightning's girlfriend and threw herself at her too. "Congratulations, Fang! You're going to be a wonderful daddy!"

So blissfully overjoyed for her sister, the whole thing just blew by Serah's little head. She was just so utterly _happy _for Lightning, things weren't registering straight. But as little Serah clung tightly to Fang, she could feel the woman awkwardly pressed against her. Serah was very short in comparison to Fang and her face only just reached the top of Fang's chest. As Serah pressed against her, that protruding chest came into focus against Serah's body and Serah glanced down at them for half a second before blushing. _Wow, Fang's boobs are __**really **__big. Good thing Lightning's a breast-girl. I'm so glad Fang can make her this happy—and give her a little kid! _She felt like squeaking in a very Vanille-like manner.

Still hugging Fang tightly, something hit Serah. _Wait—Fang—boobs… _something else clicked. _Lightning's into boobs. Because she likes women, of course. But boobs can't get you pregnant—you need a—you need a _guy _to do that. _Serah stiffened before stepping back from Fang and looking up at the woman, her eyes once again wide as saucers. _Lightning—boobs—and Fang. Fang's not a daddy. Lightning wouldn't like that. So what… _"F-ang…" Serah blinked, her brain not comprehending. "But…but you're a woman, Fang."

Fang nodded once. "Yes. Thanks for noting that, Serah."

Serah blinked as it still didn't process. "But—but you're not a daddy."

"Again, an excellent observation, Serah."

"But—But I…" Serah gaped, her mind on overload, not comprehending. She looked to her sister for some sort of answers, but Lightning was quietly looking at the floor, trying to keep her face from matching her hair color. Serah glanced back over at Fang, her eyes searching as she looked into Lightning's girlfriend's face. Fang arched an eyebrow at her, a seemingly amused smile floating over her lips. Serah's saucer-eyes dropped to Fang's waist where she stared for a good thirty seconds, her mind going crazy with possibilities. _Is she…? _Serah coughed uncomfortably, her eyes locked on Fang's pants.

Fang shook her head, rolling her eyes. "No, Serah. I'm not hiding something you all don't know about me."

Serah's gaze finally lifted back up to Fang's face. "But—but I…_how_?"

A chair scraped against the floor as Snow stood up too. "I second that." He moved over to his girlfriend's side, looking between the two in utter bewilderment. Lightning was still avoiding eyes, so Snow looked to Fang instead. "Lightning is pregnant." The words felt funny in his mouth and he blinked as he eyed Fang. "With who?"

Fang's brow scrunched. "What'tya mean, 'with who?' With _me, _of course!"

"With _you_?"

"Yes with me!" Fang almost growled. "Who else would she ever be with?"

Serah zoned out as her mind tried to process that bit.

Snow looked at Fang seriously before his own brow furrowed. His eyes ticked over to Lightning, who was still playing shy, before traveling back over to Fang. He clucked his tongue in the silence. "I've missed something big, haven't I?" Snow shook his head. "When did female to female procreation become feasible? I'm so confused. I know I don't read the news, but…_wow. _Totally mind-blown. You got Lightning pregnant before _I _did!" Snow paused. "Wait—no, I don't mean that how it sounds—not like I've been trying to get Lightning pregnant lately—or ever—just that, Lightning—I don't think of her like that!" Snow froze and quickly corrected himself. "Not that I shouldn't! –I mean, _wouldn't_—or shouldn't, rather… she's a very beautiful and finely curved woman, after all!"

Lightning facepalmed.

"Not that I would notice Lightning's curves!" Snow threw in quickly. "Of course, 'cuz I don't look at Lightning like that! But you'd be blind not to see—I mean—just like, _see _see, not looking-at-you-see because she's very pretty and noticeable like that, but—"

Fang lifted a finely-crafted eyebrow at the blundering Snow. "You're noticing Light, are you, Snow?"

"Wha—_No!_" Snow blurted, oblivious to the fact that Fang was amused and playing with him. He saw his life flash before his eyes in the dangerous look Fang gave him. "I didn't mean—I _don't _notice Lightning! Not like that! Not at all!" Snow stiffened again and looked at Lightning. "Not that you're not noticeable, understand! You are! Very much so!" Fang cocked her head and Snow quivered, quite aware of how bad a beating these two could give him if they so chose to. "_I _specifically wouldn't notice, I mean, 'cuz I've already got my Farron girl." He put a big hand on one of Serah's shoulders that totally dwarfed her. Snow stiffened again. "Not that you Farrons are like a conquest to me or anything either, just—"

"Snow…" Lightning shook her head. "Just shut up."

"Right. Zipping it." Snow went quiet, which lasted for all of half a second before curiosity got the better of the oaf. "But—really you two. Lightning…pregnant? Since when? Were you guys like, planning this as a surprise? Because, success! I'm _floored_."

Serah, who'd pretty much blanked out the last several minutes as Snow put himself on a dessert plate to dig his own grave, finally snapped back out of it at the re-mention of the pregnancy. "Yeah," Serah piped up. "Claire, why wouldn't you tell us you were trying to get pregnant? I never thought…you thought about having kids…or were trying to have one…"

"Yeah," Lightning ticked over a sardonic gaze to Fang. "Imagine that. You wanna explain that one, Fang, or should I?"

Fang coughed nervously as she chanced a sideways glance at her girlfriend, who was giving her a raised eyebrows 'Well?' look. "Erchm…about that…" Serah and Snow's gazes fell back over to her now. "The reason we didn't tell you anything is sorta 'cuz…'cuz Lightning didn't know, either."

Serah blinked, her already overloaded brain not really comprehending this either. "Explain." She ordered sharply, looking from a now nervous-looking Fang over to a lifted-eyebrow Lightning and back again.

Fang was suddenly intimidated by her girlfriend's little sister in that petite, crossed-arms and furrowed eyebrows little frame of hers. "Well," Fang coughed again. "See, I didn't really _tell _Lightning about it beforehand 'cuz I didn't really think it was possible and I was just…I meant it as a joke…_"_

"A _joke_?" Serah's voice was dangerous now and caused Fang to take a cautious step back.

"I mean—not a joke!...ish. I was just—I thought I—I didn't—"

"You got Claire pregnant on the notion of a _joke_?" Serah's little rigid body screamed danger now and Fang actually quaked. "As a _joke_?"

"Oh shit." _Sentry-mode, switch! _

"And you didn't even _tell _her?" Next thing Fang knew, the little Farron had bowled into her and toppled the taller, sturdy woman to the ground. Fang saw a hint of a flushed, angry little Farron face before a wicked stinging slap caught her across the cheek, so powerful that it pushed Fang's head to the side—before another caught her up the other cheek to slap her the other way. Fang felt Serah's little hands fasten steel-gripped on her collar.

Snow stepped forward to help the hapless woman who wouldn't fight back against his wife, but Lightning was in front of him in an instant and held an arm in front of his chest, stopping him. Snow gave her a questioning, hesitant look. "Lightning?"

"Shh." Lightning shushed, watching as Serah began to throttle her girlfriend. "Or I'll let on to Fang a story of how I caught you eyeing my ass."

Snow froze. "Now _that's _sadistic."

Lightning's lips curved into a hint of a smile, her gaze still locked on her sister who was decidedly owning her girlfriend.

Snow watched a few moments longer, flinching as Fang suffered a terrible blow when Serah slammed her to the floor by her shoulders and Fang's head jounced against the tile. "She's sensitive about the kid thing, y'know?" Snow offered as an explanation to Serah's violent reaction. "We've been wanting a baby too. It's more than a little ironic that you in your _lesbian _relationship managed it before we did."

Lightning abstracted her eyes long enough to look at Snow and take sympathy on him before patting the wistful man on the arm. "It'll happen, Snow. Personally, I'm surprised you haven't babied Serah up with quintuplets yet. It's no small miracle how she survives with you in bed."

Snow's yearning expression softened at Lightning's kind words. "Aww, Lightning, thanks." He paused. "…I think."

"Mhmm." Lightning's eyes roved back over to her poor girlfriend, who was in the midst of being thrashed around like a ragdoll from the front of her shirt. Feeling enough justice had been served, Lightning stepped forward to intervene.

"Light—" Lightning paused and glanced back at Snow. "What if you have more than one?"

Lightning stiffened like a rock as her eyes went back to Fang and Serah, who was in the midst of cocking back a fist to take to her dazed-looking girlfriend. Lightning didn't respond, but let Serah hit Fang a couple times more than necessary before she heard Snow chuckle. Stepping in to intervene for her poor girlfriend, finally, who rightfully deserved all that Serah had to dish out to her, she put her hands on Serah's shoulders to hold her sister back from further infliction upon Fang. Serah flailed wildly at the touch and accidentally fisted her sister in the stomach.

As her eyes rolled back and she saw who it was she'd just hit, Serah froze in horror, looking at her fist as Lightning coughed, wind-taken. Serah seemed mortified. "Oh God, no! _I've killed it!_" Serah was up and in front of Lightning before she could even blink. Dropping to her knees in front her sister, Serah wailed as she grabbed Lightning's hips and hugged Lightning, burying her face in her sister's lower abdomen. "_Noooooooooooo!" _Serah cried, letting out a remorseful howl of regret.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" Serah sobbed, clutching Lightning to her around the butt. She laid her cheek against Lightning's exposed stomach, where her shirt came up too short. "I'm so, so, _so _sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! It was an accident and I didn't mean it! Maker! I've snuffed a life! Claire, I'm sorry! I—"

"Serah, _shhh!_" Lightning interrupted, grabbing her sister's shoulders, she pulled Serah away from her bare belly, vaguely aware of Fang sitting up, wiping off a smudge of blood from her lips and chuckling softly. Lightning shot her a quick glare.

"I'm so sorry, Claire!" Serah wept, reaching out a hand to stroke Lightning's stomach softly. "I'm sorry, baby, please don't hold it against me—"

"Serah, settle down!" Lightning pulled her sister's hand away from her stomach, coloring slightly as she heard Fang snicker in the background. _The gall of that woman. I shoulda let Serah stay at her 'till her fist hurt from hitting her. _"You haven't killed anything! Just take a breath!" Lightning forcibly hoisted her sister up, but Serah's eyes remained downcast, nervously watching Lightning's stomach.

"But I—"

"Serah, look at me!" Lightning gave her sister a good shake until she did so. "A little slap from you _did not kill the baby._ Okay? Settle down."

Serah still looked nervous as she glanced down at the small space between them. "Are you sure, Claire? I—"

In an effort to settle her down, Lightning wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her, murmuring softly. "I'm sure, Serah. Settle down."

Serah took a few long, calming deep breaths before she hugged Lightning back and buried her face in her big sister's shoulder. It took a moment for her before she could speak. "…Claire, you're pregnant."

"Yes, I noted." Lightning smiled softly before her sister sniffled, a warning sign of tears. "Hey, hey," Lightning tried to calm her. "Don't cry now, Serah. It's all okay. I'm okay, the—thing's okay, Fang could use another beating, but she's okay…" Fang snorted and wiped the back of her hand across her lips again, trying to dry up the blood. "We're all okay. Okay?"

"It's just…" Serah clung to her tighter and tried to stifle her tears in vain. "You're gunna have a baby, Claire."

"I know." Lightning stroked a hand through her sister's hair soothingly. "I know, Serah."

Serah sniffled again before gulping and doing her best to compose herself as she pulled away from her sister. "I'm sorry," Serah apologized, her eyes wet. "I'm sorry—I'm just so happy for you, Claire." Something seemed to occur to Serah and she looked up into her sister's face sharply. "I mean—_you're _happy, right? You want a baby too?"

"It'll take some getting used to the idea," Lightning told her truthfully. "But I'm perfectly happy with it, Serah. It scares me, but if I was to ever have anyone's child…" Lightning's eyes flickered over to Fang, who was quite attractively spitting out a mouthful of blood. Lightning shook her head. "Sad, isn't it?"

"Hey!" Fang protested. "You know you want to have my baby, Light, whether you're aware of it or not."

Lightning sighed, slightly amused. "And therein lies the logic that impregnated me. The kid can have your physical traits, but let's hope it adopts my mind, shall we?"

"Yes," Fang nodded, getting to her feet. "Let's hope it adopts the stubborn resistance of a rock, shall we?"

Lightning sneered.

"Well," Snow chimed in. "Now that we're not at each other's throats so badly," Fang rubbed at her throat soothingly where she had started to welt a little bit. "We—"

"_Faaaaaannnnng!" _A little red-headed missile darted through the kitchen door suddenly and launched herself at Fang, who almost fell back in surprise as little Vanille threw her arms around Fang's middle and clung to her best friend tightly.

Fang patted Vanille on the back soothingly as Vanille squeezed her happily, chipper as a hyper squirrel. "Hey Vanille," Fang greeted amiably, "glad to see me?"

"Yes!" Vanille squeaked. "I've missed you, Fang!"

Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "You were over all day yesterday, Vanille." Lightning remembered this. She and Fang were in the midst of the throes of ecstasy when Vanille had popped in on them both with a chipper greeting, followed by a raw examination of Lightning's naked body in comparison to Fang's. Apparently, they were both 'born of divinity' in Vanille's opinion.

"That means I can't miss her?" Vanille pulled away from Fang and slipped over to Lightning, embracing the soldier tightly and disappearing again to Fang's side just as quickly. Lightning shook her head. _Sneaky little redhead…_ "I missed you too, Light, if it helps!" Vanille turned to look at Snow and Serah before they found themselves on the receiving ends of hyper hugs too.

"The next time someone lets Vanille have coffee again, I swear…"

"Hey!" Lightning snorted in amusement as the little chipper thing returned to Fang's side once more and looked between all of them speculatively. "So what're we all doing here?" Vanille asked bluntly. "Is there a _reason _we're all so suspiciously gathered in the kitchen like so?"

"We're talking about pregnancy." Snow returned, equally as tactless. "Lightning's pregnancy, specifically."

Vanille's eyes filled with wonder and joy. "Lightning's pregnant?" Then, to everyone's surprise and Lightning's increased horror, Vanille tightly launched into another hug with Fang. "Congratulations girls! Fang, I knew you had it in you!"

Lightning stiffened, not quite the reaction she'd been expecting. "_What?" She __**knew **__Fang had it in her?—What is that even supposed to mean? _"You _knew _what, exactly? That Fang was gunna impregnate me?"

Vanille blushed as she detached herself from Fang. _Oh, oops! _She drew a circle with her foot. "Well, not _exactly." _Vanille twirled her skirt nervously. "But she did talk to me about wanting a baby with you and some weird ritual book that she was gunna play as a joke about it to see how you'd react to it!"

Lightning looked over at her girlfriend, dumbfounded. "You told _Vanille _and you still didn't mention anything to me?" She glanced over at Vanille. "And why didn't you say anything! What, do Sazh and Hope know now too?"

"Lightning, don't be ridiculous!" Fang interjected, flinching. "Of course Sazh and Hope don't know."

Vanille continued to twirl shyly. "It wasn't my place to speak."

"_Hemrrghh." _Lightning growled lowly in the back of her throat, casting Fang a dirty look. "You, woman…!"

"Did I say I was sorry yet this hour?" Fang flinched. "'Cuz I _am."_

Lightning let out a long, defeated sigh. "It's in your nature. You're like a tricky little, sly fox. I can never know or expect what you're going to do to me next or what sneaky, devious way you'll go about getting me into a difficult, compromising position."

Snow blinked as a mental image of Fang 'getting Lightning into a position' floated across his mind. "Did anyone else just go to a scary mental place?"

"I rather thought it a sexy mental place myself…" Vanille confirmed, not altogether seeming _there_. She shook her head after a few seconds and smiled brightly as Serah flushed when their meaning finally hit her a few seconds later. "Anyways! So Lightning's totally pregnant now?" Vanille looked down at her stomach and, sneaky thing that she was, was in front of Lightning in a jiff, hand on her stomach and rubbing. "How far along are you?"

"Vanille—"

"Have you felt it yet? You still look pretty flat. No changes then? Did you just find out yourself?"

"Vanille—" Lightning went to reach for her hand, but Vanille swatted it away and continued rubbing Lightning's stomach as she overran the woman again.

"It's going to be a girl, right? I want you guys to have a girl—a little boy just wouldn't make any sense! Can you feel it in there, Lightning, or is it lower—" Vanille's hand dropping dangerously, Lightning yelped and swatted at the girl's antsy fingers.

"Would you cut it out? Sheesh Vanille! I swear, Lebreau must spike your drinks with extra estrogen or something." Lightning shook her head as Vanille, smiling innocently, returned to Fang's side shamelessly in a jiffy.

Vanille nudged Fang, smiling. "She's so fun to tease, now that she's used to having all this sex with you."

"She was fun to tease before that too." Fang grinned as Lightning shook her head at hyper little Vanille.

"Lebreau is a _terrible _influence on you."

"Lebreau!" Vanille squeaked, jumping up. "Can I tell her? Can I tell her?"

Lightning buried her face in her hands. "Not good. I can already tell."

"_Yes!" _Vanille took the response as confirmation. She quickly hugged Fang again. "I'll be back, you guys! Well—girls and _guy_. We're gunna have to throw you two a party!" With an excited squeal, Vanille raced away to spread the news and Lightning sighed heavily.

"I swear, Fang, when that girl gets so high on this brigade she's taken up and _jumps _us…I'm totally killing you."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Fang protested. "It's Lebreau's influence that's doing this to her!"

"Yes, and you _encouraged_ it." Lightning pointed out.

"I didn't know she'd turn Vanille into such a little fiend!"

Lightning shook her head. "In any case, Fang, we have to go. We have work in less than an hour."

"_Work?_" Serah piped up, alarmed.

"Mhmm. Afternoon Sunday shift. I told Amodar we'd take it 'cuz he didn't have anyone to fill the spot this week."

"You can't go to work, Claire!" Serah protested. "You're pregnant!"

Lightning blinked. "That means I can't work?"

"You can bet your baby it does!" Serah squeaked. "We have to keep you safe and comfortable! You shouldn't be doing anything at all! In fact, why're you standing?" Serah rushed over to Lightning and grabbed her hand as she started to drag her over to the kitchen table.

"Serah—"

"Stressful activities can stress the baby out!" Serah informed her importantly. "And your job is _very _stressful! Think about what could happen to the poor little baby if you prematurely stress her out! She could get grays and wrinkles and all a manner of terrible things before she's even born!"

"Serah—"

"No, I won't have it, Claire! You need to be pampered and sit and rest—"

"_Serah, I'm a __**month **__pregnant!" _Lightning tore her grip from Serah's hand. "I don't even _feel _the thing yet! People go to work all the time with pregnancies—even into their eighth month! I'm not going to _quit _work and laze around the house doing _nothing _all this time and being pampered!"

"But—"

"But nothing, Serah! Having a baby—especially this early in the pregnancy—doesn't mean I have to become useless!"

Serah looked decidedly worried. "But—but you've gotta take it easy, Claire! You're in the start of your fifth week, right? This is when morning sickness starts to hit you from over-exertion in daily physical activities! And your job—you over-exert yourself every day!"

"I do no such thing." Lightning protested. "Besides, they're limited on soldiers and the defense around Oerba already. Fiends free-roam like rodents. They need all the help they can get, Serah. Even Snow works now."

"Hey!" Snow complained, silenced when Lightning shot him a look.

"I'm not gunna loaf around and do nothing, Serah."

Serah looked desperately like she was losing badly, something she truly did not wish to lose. "But—"

Fang stepped up behind Lightning and tossed an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, tugging her over close. "Hey, Serah, it's okay. Don't worry 'bout it, little Farron. I'm always around Lightning at work, yeah? I'll keep an eye on her. And we _will _make the Lieutenant here take off days when she progresses far enough into the pregnancy, of course."

Snow wandered over to join them too, placing a heavy arm across Serah's shoulders too, he pulled his own girlfriend close. "And I work in the same place too, Serah, yeah? I'll make sure she's okay and not over-exerting too."

Lightning rolled her eyes at the other two's overprotective natures. It seemed to be settling Serah a little, at least. "I'm sure Vanille will look out for her too," Fang added. "And everyone in the office who cares about her. Lightning's well-liked. We're not gunna let anything happen to her."

"That's right!" Snow agreed boldly, hugging Serah. "Besides, exercise is good for Lightning and the kid during a pregnancy. I read about it somewhere."

"Now _that's _something," Lightning remarked. "Snow _reading _something. Was it a children's book?"

"Hey, hey," Snow scratched at the back of his neck. "Watch it, mumma. No more making fun of the Snow-man today, else everyone in the office gets told the news huh?"

"I'll _kill_ you, Snow, if you ever even threaten that again."

Snow chuckled. "There's our viper-Lightning. Might have to get used to her for awhile now." Snow grinned at Fang. "You should enjoy it, right?"

Fang opened her mouth, probably to wise crack about Lightning's sex drive or something equally as inappropriate, but Lightning beat her to it. "_You _best be careful too, woman. You're on thinner ice than he is. I'm gunna sic Serah on you again, depending on your behavior."

Serah blushed modestly while Fang wisely altered her word choice. "Right—Bad Snow, is what I was going to say. Very bad Snow. No joking about horny Lightning's going to become for me through this ordeal—bad, _bad _Snow."

"_Thin_ ice, Fang." Lightning warned.

Fang grinned broadly. "Come on, lover. We've gotta get ready for work. But—no stressing yourself! Here." Fang leaned over and, with one arm behind Lightning's back, she cupped the other one up under Lightning's legs and struck the back of Light's knees with enough force to knock her down—straight into Fang's waiting arms.

Lightning yelped as Fang started carrying her away up into their room. "Fang!" She struggled, but Fang's grip was tight and Fang was very much stronger than her. "Let _go _of me!" Fang grinned as Lightning pushed at her to be released and soon, after a moment or so, gave up in exasperation, knowing Fang was much stronger. "You are going to _get it_, Fang." Lightning growled, unable to remove herself from Fang's mighty grip.

"You gunna give it to me, Light?" Fang grinned.

"Bigtrouble, Scraggles. _Big _trouble."

Fang's smile knew no bounds as she shamelessly chuckled, holding Lightning tight in her arms. "I look forward to it, babydoll."

Lightning grunted to show her lack of appreciation for Fang's punnieness and Fang's grin turned wolfish in nature.

Watching the two disappear up the steps, Snow leaned over Serah's shoulder and nodded up to the two. "I don't really think Fang's going to come out of this alive."

Serah gripped Snow's hand and squeezed in both of hers. "We can…pray for her."

Snow doubted it would help.


	3. The Reaction

**_A/N: Hey guys! I know you're still waiting on specific stories to be updated. Here's a brief one for this story just to keep the focus rotated through the fics and refreshed. Hope you enjoy the chapter =) I'm responding to all the rest of you momentarily, btw, hang on. I haven't forgot you's ;) thank you so much, those of you who review, and please continue to find some joy in this little story =) thanks guys!  
_**

**FFXIII**

Lightning was aware of the penetrating stares following her as she walked through the Guardian Corps station to her Lieutenant's quarters in the back. Lightning wasn't really a self-conscious person; she didn't much care what outsiders thought of her, but even she wasn't blind to this blatant staring. And the people she worked with, though she didn't know all of them explicitly, she'd hardly classify them into the 'outsiders' catagery. The attention she was getting was distinct; as she walked past, GC soldiers abruptly stopped their paperwork or their conversations or whatever they were doing to look after her. By the time she was halfway to her office, Lightning was completely unnerved and wondering what the hell was going on.

Passing the water cooler, Lightning greeted one of her soldiers. His name was Squence and he was a tad squeamish when it came to blood, but was an excellent marksman when he wasn't suffering from a fit of nerves that often got to him in the midst of dire situations. Lightning had personally tried to work with him and he was getting a little better, but it wasn't like she was going to deny help when she came by it. The GC was already horrifically understaffed as it was; Lightning had to take what she could get. "Afternoon, Squence."

Squence stiffened at being addressed and fumbled with his water cup, nearly dropping it as he turned to salute his superior. "L-Lieutenant. Afternoon, Miss Lightning."

Lightning frowned at the soldier's unnatural stutter when addressing her. Was he...nervous? _Why the hell would be nervous? _The soldier was acting unusually jittery-and Lightning could still feel everyone's eyes on her. She continued on her way past and quickly went over to her office before shutting the door hastily behind her. Frowning severely now that she was alone, Lightning glanced over at her office window where the blinds were down, but not drawn. Lightning cast her gaze out the window suspiciously as her soldiers returned to their conversations and work. _Just what in the hell is going on? _Something she'd get an answer for soon, no doubt.

**FFXIII**

Fang finished up delivering her package to the outside little slit before she followed into the GC building a little ways after her girlfriend. Stepping into the building herself, Fang cheerily began making her way to the back office room where the Lieutenant's office sat and where Lightning was no doubt delegating out the afternoon's duties. They were only in for half a shift this afternoon so Fang wasn't sure if they'd be actually going out to do any field work for the shorter shift, but the soldiers on-duty needed orders and they had to check up that everything was alright within the office.

Fang set about the normal trek to Lightning's back office. Making her way back there, a surprising amount of attention became directed her way. "Hey, Fang."

"You doing alright, Fang?"

"Hope you're okay, Fang."

"Good to see you up and at it."

"Keep at it, Fang."

"Try to have a good day."

Fang blinked at the extraordinary amount of greetings she was getting on this particular morning. It was true, she was popular among the troops and known for her great strength, ability, and reliability on the battlefield and her easy-going nature made her especially well-liked within the troops, but she usually didn't get _this _many greetings walking into work. Especially not on Saturdays, where she and Lightning usually didn't fill the shifts and these soldiers were not as well-acquainted with her.

Tossing back casual greetings at the unusually high reception, Fang continued making her way to the back to the office. Before she was halfway there, however, one of the soldiers, Skatz, if Fang remembered his name correctly, stood up in front of her and surprisingly put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Fang," Skatz nodded down at her, his eyes unnoticeably lingering a moment too long on her boobs. "We're all sorry about what happened." Skatz told her, making to sound as genuine as possible. Fang blinked, having no clue what Skatz was going on about. "If you need anything." Skatz continued, his eyes trained on her. "_Anything_, Fang, you just ask." One more, more obvious glance down at Fang's body and, before Fang could even think to process and say anything in her bewilderment, Skatz was patting her on the shoulder once more before he disappeared from in front of her.

Fang tried to comprehend what just happened and what was going on. _What the..._ confused, Skatz had disappeared back into his cubical before Fang could ask him just what he was talking about. Shaking her head, Fang continued on to Lightning's office.

The kindly greetings continued mostly along the way until Fang reached Lightning's office door-which she shared with the woman, though not officially-and pushed through the door before an unnoticed, collective breath was held for her from most of the soldiers behind her. Pushing the door open and letting it click back by itself, Fang entered the room where Lightning was sitting studiously behind her desk and scribbling something down. "Hey you," Fang re-greeted her girlfriend. "I just went through the weirdest thing-everyone's so friendly today! What's up with that?"

At her desk, Lightning's brow furrowed as she continued scribbling. "They didn't seem especially friendly to me."

"No?" Fang shrugged. "Huh. Everyone was greeting me and saying some pretty weird stuff like 'keep at it, Fang. you'll get 'er. Don't give up.'" Fang shook her head. "No bloody idea what they're talking 'bout."

Lightning frowned at the strange behavior. "They were all pretty quiet when I walked in." Shaking her head dismissively, Lightning stood as the back of her chair scraped against the carpeted floor. "Come on, Fang. We've got a small batch of trainee's that need extra help and we have to set off the others around the perimeter. We'll be helping the newbies."

"No field action today then?"

"Oh, quit whining." Fang smiled as Lightning waved her girlfriend to follow her and stepped out into the main office again. As soon as they entered the main base's headquarters again, heads turned and, those who were more discreet, eyed the two out of the corner of their eyes as if expecting something. Lightning frowned again as a silence seemed to settle over the room at her and Fang's re-entry.

Distinctively unnerved at the second time a hush had fallen over everybody at her appearance, Lightning cleared her throat before addressing those active officers in the room who were milling about till their shifts picked up-which happened to be in a few moments. "GC Rank A gunner soldiers," Lightning addressed. "You're to report to the northern outskirts for patrol. Packs of Gorgonpsids have been spotted along the boarder of town. Backup GC Rank B melee soldiers will move in to take them out, Rank A gunners are to remain along the boarder and eliminate any that may elude Rank B officers."

There was a normal general milling about as the soldiers took up their orders, but the hush prevailed over the group. Fang was frowning now too, but tugged at Lightning's wrist to pull along her girlfriend out of the awkward hush and down to the newbies training quarters in the basement of the building.

Leaning over to whisper in his neighboring cubical soldier's ear, Skatz nodded to where Fang was guiding Lightning by the wrist. "She's looking to rebound from it so bad. Watch this."

Before Fang could get very far, however, someone stepped right inbetween Fang and her girlfriend, interrupting her linked wrist and creating a barrier between them both. Lightning almost walked straight into Skatz as the man crossed his arms over his chest bravely. Lightning blinked. "Skatz?"

"Lightning." Skatz addressed her directly. "We've all heard what you've done to poor Fang. Don't tiptoe around the office like nothing's wrong when we know what you've done."

Lightning was taken aback by his forwardness-and that Skatz would speak to a commanding officer like this. "_Excuse _me?" Lightning was a little bewildered to boot.

_"_Normally, private affairs shouldn't concern us between what you choose to do with your relationship," Skatz continued, mentally chalking up his brownie points. "But we all love Fang and we can't pretend to ignore what you've done to her."

Lightning wasn't sure how she should feel about this abrasive challenge, but her anger was rising. "And just _what_ have _I_ done to Fang?"

Skatz made a sort of prudish noise before looking down at her stomach-which was actually quite a nice sight. "We know, Lightning. We all know." A series of disbelieving gasps at Skatz's forward audacity went around the room. "Sleeping with a man and-_and _hurting Fang like this! It's despicable!"

_Sleeping-with a man? _Lightning was mortified. _What the-_

"Bleedin' Hell you talkin' bout?" Fang finished her thought verbally, grabbing Skatz shoulder and pulling him back to look at him.

"Don't worry, Fang." Skatz put a hand on her shoulder, dangerously close to being jacked in the face. "We're on your side." Turning back to face Lightning, Skatz glared at the Lieutenant bravely-or in his case very, very stupidly. "Cheating on Fang is enough-you _deserve_ to get pregnant from it! Karmatic justice."

Lightning's throat went dry as she saw red. _Lebreau. _She had to be the source of this. Snow, Serah, and Vanille wouldn't leak that she was pregnant out like this, but Lebreau had probably started celebrating and called out shots for everyone mid-day. Lightning wasn't sure how it had gotten so fast to the office, but word traveled quick in the small town of Oerba and it wasn't all that surprising that someone had heard and talked about it around the office. But-they thought she cheated on Fang! How could-_well, come on Lightning. A woman got you pregnant. You were clueless about it too_, _remember?_

Fang, however, was not having such a calm monologue. Skatz reeked of self-proclaimed macho, he was working on faulty information, _and _accusing her girlfriend of cheating-for something Fang did! Adding insult to injury, he was acting as if he were _protecting _Fang from Lightning? The last straw broke. "Hey asswipe!" Fang grabbed Skatz's shoulder roughly and tugged him around to face her in just enough time to receive an ear-splitting punch to the face that echoed, cracking off his jawline as Skatz lost his footing in surprise and stumbled back.

"What the-" Falling backwards to the ground from the force of the blow, Skatz cursed loudly in pain and held up his arms in front of his face to protect himself as Fang pounced on him and raised another fist. "Hey!" Skatz hollered, squealing girlishly. His arm reverberated under the force of Fang's second blow and knocked his own arms into his face painfully. "What the fuck, woman?" Another blow rained down upon him. "I was helping you!" _Thwamp!_

_I should probably stop her before she kills him._ Flying at Fang, Lightning gripped the woman around the chest and stomach and hauled her back. "Shh, Fang." Lightning pulled back on her girlfriend, holding her back. "It's okay." Fang seemed to settle a _little _in Lightning's grasp and stopped trying to pull out of it to kill the man, but her eyes still held the fiery rage of a woman scorned and it was clear she wanted nothing more than to maul the man into oblivion.

"_Eden!" _Skatz cursed loudly, sitting up. His arms throbbed and he had a feeling some bones might be fractured. "I was _helping_, you crazy, psychotic bitc-" Skatz didn't even get to finish the sentence before, setting Fang down on the floor, Lightning was on him in a second and a ringing _crunnnch _rang out as Skatz's nose broke under the heavy blow from Lightning's metal-knuckled fists. "Son of a-!" One more hit and Skatz was on the ground again, seeing stars as blackness danced before his eyes.

"Do _not_," Lightning threatened. "_ever_ insult my girlfriend."

Using what little was left of his brain, Skatz remained silent this time and moaned his misery. Fang was already standing and, quickly moving next to Lightning, she grasped her girlfriend's hand and pulled Lightning to her feet. Glaring around at the general assembly, who all had chosen an elsewhere to suddenly look, though they'd been staring just moments ago, Fang addressed the lot of them. "_Not _that it's any of your's business, but _Lightning _has _never _cheated on me and _shame _on you all for piling yourselves under the same delusion as this rot." Kicking Skatz in the side made Fang feel slightly better as most of the heads turned down in shame at her darkly serious tone.

"For the record-the child she's holding is _mine_, so cut off any and every illusion you might have to the contrary." Soldiers who'd looked down suddenly looked up again, their eyes curious and bewildered at her words. Clearly seeing and knowing that both the women in that relationship were indeed women..._how might the child be hers? _Blinks went around the room. Fang shot them all a deathly glare. "Got it?" _Not really..._ was the general consensus. "Now stop gossiping about us like a bunch'a little schoolgirls and get back to work!"

One soldier leaned over to his buddy's compartment and whispered as the two women started away towards the stairs. "Poor woman. She's still in denial."

The Rank A soldier nodded sympathetically. As the two women left the upstairs, the hush over the soldiers broke as they went about into their duties, discussing the new revelations of their leaders as the highschool gossiping continued in their absence.

**FFXIII**

The workday had been...interesting to say in the least. It seemed that the second floor wasn't the only one with misconceptions about their relationship. Reactions had been much the same over all the floors in the office. Fang had been especially disgruntled by it and wanted to make an announcement on every floor, but Lightning had stopped her from further provoking the gossipers and nearly dragged her girlfriend through their daily routines. It was true, she was annoyed by the accusing looks and whispers too, but it wasn't as surprising to her as it seemed to Fang. Fang was especially riled up and it helped that she'd gotten so angry, made Lightning feel a little better about the situation, a little less upset with Fang over causing it.

Lightning didn't really care what others thought of her; to her, her relationship with Fang was her own private business. It was true, the rumors irked her, but they didn't stab at Lightning as badly as they were Fang. Lightning didn't really care what others, meaning outsiders to those she truly cared about, thought of her relationship to Fang. It was hers and Lightning loved Fang; it also wasn't other people's business. It was annoying that some people she worked over thought she'd do something like that to Fang, but it wasn't unfathomable why they thought so.

Holding back Fang for the whole half-day of work, she was pent up and frustrated by the end of the day. As was Lightning. That's why, they were now, at this very moment, making their way over to Lebreau's bar in the late stretches of dusk to pay a certain bartender a little 'friendly' visit.

When they entered the bar, neither was surprised to see that Lebreau's drinking party was still wildly ongoing. They were taken aback, however, by the cheery _ohoy_'s and _cheer_'s and shouts that went up at their entry. Before Fang or Lightning knew what was going on, they were being swept up further into the bar by a rush of people who were holding out their drinks to them and offering up congratulations.

"Way to go, you two!"

"Nice work, Fang!"

"You both are going to have the most _adorable _child!"

"We're so proud of both of you!"

"Way to get 'er done, Fang! You stud!"

A heavy hand slapped on Fang's shoulder amidst the crowd that was pushing them forward and a slobbering drunk leaned over, his eyes alight with the glow of alcohol. "Always knew you were too perfectly beautiful to be an _au-natural_ woman, Fang, but I guessed that worked out for the best, didn't it?"

Fang blanched, mortified, before the mentally-confounded drunk found it appropriate to reach down for her crotch and pat her for reassurance reasons. Abhorred, Fang forcibly slapped away his hand as the drunk continued to babble on. "Not to worry, it's okay that you're one of us too, we'll all still think of you as a women first and foremost. Personally, I'm not surprised. I've always been suspicious of where such mighty, great strength came from in you anyway."

"Hey!" Lightning, right next to her, who had seen the whole transaction. A little smirk that had graced her features disappeared as the man reached for part of Fang that only she ever got to touch. Fang hit the guy's hand away, but Lightning's face went livid on behalf of her girlfriend and she reached out for the poor drunkard's hand, ready to remove the appendage.

Lucky for the drunk, the crowd around them surged forward at that moment and he fell behind as Lightning and Fang were pushed further into the bar. Questions were still popping around them like daisies.

"How far along are you, Light?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Can I touch it?" Followed by a hand that snaked its way over Light's stomach from somewhere behind her, the hand rubbed her stomach quickly before quickly withdrawing before Lightning could identify the person.

The barrage of questions and congratulations continued as they were pressed forward until, at the front of the bar, Lebreau climbed up on the bar and heedlessly kicked aside the glasses and napkins on the counter. Clearing her throat, she loudly yelled over the volume of the bar. "Everybody, shut up!"

It seemed Lebreau commanded a lot of attention in her bar because the crowd of praisers silenced immediately. Lebreau smiled in self-satisfaction and turned her gaze to Fang and Lightning now instead. "You two! I would like to offer up a toast to your newly commemorated pregnancy and assure you that we are all behind you, all the way!" Lebreau raised her glass. "Someone get Fang a drink! In fact, get her two! She can have one for herself _and _Lightning!" A series of hands shot out towards Fang, all offering them her drinks.

Both Fang and Lightning's gazes narrowed dangerously at the happy woman. "_You_," Fang snarled. "I'm gunna kill you!"

"I'll kill her first!" Both girls started forward to rip the woman limb from limb. Lebreau squeaked and jumped down from the bar, rushing behind it she grabbed the beer-filler that could be used defensively as a sprayer and grabbed little Vanille to hide behind.

"Don't come any closer!" Lebreau warned. "I've got a beer-hose and I'm not afraid to use it! I'll shoot!"

"Fang!" Vanille gushed, not appearing to note the hard feelings in the situation at all. Vanille rushed forward, jumping up on the bar and scooting her butt across it before dropping on the other side, and rushed Fang. She threw her arms around the Pulse woman's middle affectionately and squeezed Fang. "I'm so glad you guys are here!" When Vanille pulled back from them, Fang could see that her little one's eyes were glossy and glazed over. Little Vanille was drunk.

"We've been celebrating!" Vanille told her excitedly. "Commemorating you and Lightning all day!" Seemingly so happy and drawn up in her own bliss, Vanille glanced over and noticed Lightning for the first time. "And Light!" Vanille surged forward. "You two are _both_ here!"

Lightning almost choked as the little redheaded missile knocked the air out of her. "Vanille!"

"I'm just so happy for you both!" Vanille went on, delirious with her joy as she pulled back from Lightning too and gazed at both of them like a proud parent. "You both make me so proud! With Fang impregnating Lightning and Lightning's going to be a mommy and," she sighed contentedly. "it just brightens everyone's day to know how well off you both are! Lebreau made the announcement just this afternoon! The whole town practically knows! I wouldn't be surprised if you both were in the paper headlines tomorrow morning!"

"_Vanille_," Fang hissed. "_What _did you say to them? You weren't supposed to tell the world!"

Vanille waved her off. "They'd find out soon enough anyway with how big Lightning's going to be getting." Her brow furrowed, as if she were concentrating deeply. "I reprimanded Lebreau for the innuendo in the announcement that she made about you having a penis, though."

"She _what?" _Fang saw red. "I'm going to kill your girlfriend, Vanille!" Moving forward to do so, Vanille popped back in front of her and blocked the way as Lebreau held up the beer-sprayer threateningly.

"It was just a joke, Fang, settle down!" Vanille piped up, her drunken gaze alighting as a lightbulb ticked. _I know! _"We'll just tell 'em how you did it, Fang, so they can know for themselves too!" She addressed the over-attentive crowd of drunkards who'd all stopped to listen to the interaction. "See, guys, Fang found this boo-_mmph!_" Vanille was cut off as Fang lurched forward and covered the little one's mouth. That was _not _something she wanted leaked to the public's ear, certainly.

"_Shh!" _Fang reprimanded sternly, eyes flickering over to Lightning, who was looking at Fang with a sort of bemused expression, neither smiling or frowning, she seemed to be...almost smirking, kind of? "_What_?" Fang barked, confounded on why Lightning was smirking at the moment. "What's so funny?"

Lightning's small smirk stayed firmly in place. "Nothing. We can talk about it later. Come on, Fang. We should go."

"_Go?" _Fang asked, bewildered. Her eyes shot over to Lebreau, who again held up her sprayer defensively. "I have a bartender to kill, still!"

Lightning shook her head, smiling a little more. "Pick up Vanille and let's go, Fang. We won't be killing Vanille's little girlfriend." Lebreau breathed a sigh of relief. "Not tonight, anyway." Lightning added, amused as the girl stiffened again. "Come on, Vanille." Lightning urged, gesturing. "Time to go home."

Vanille looked disappointed for half a moment before she perked right back up again at the thought of spending time with her two favorite older sister-figures at home. "_Byee_, Brau! I'll see you later tomorrow!"

Lebreau, still half-frightened Lightning might change her mind about letting her off, waved back to her girlfriend timidly. "Bye little cake! I'll see you tomorrow then."

Fang frowned as she picked up Vanille off her feet and held her bridal-style, saving the girl the need to walk out. "_Little cake?"_

Vanille chuckled and blushed shyly. "Because I'm so sweet to her," Vanille explained, her cheeks all flushed.

"_Ugh_." Fang shivered, the many ways that could be taken not eluding her, unfortunately. "Lebreau is just _ruining _you."

Vanille's face broke down into an adorable pouting frown. "Don't say that, Fang!" Curling herself closer to her sibling in Fang's arms, Vanille snuggled in against Fang's body, borrowing the older woman's warmth. "Lebreau's nice. Besides, you were the one to tell me to start seeing her!"

"'Cuz you said you liked her!" Fang protested. "I didn't know that she'd steal away my little cutie and pervertize her."

"I'm still your little cutie." Vanille protested tiredly, yawning adorably as she snuggled up against Fang.

"Aww," Lightning shot Fang another smirk. "Look at that. It looks like Fang's motherly instinct is kicking in before mine."

"Hey," Fang looked up at Lightning, frowning. "What were you smirking at back there?"

Lightning snorted. "Half that bar thinks you have a dick, Fang." Lightning grinned. "They think you're a man." She snorted back a half-chuckle again as Fang's brow furrowed.

"Hey, I-"

"Kinda deserve it?" Lightning finished. "Yes. Yes, you do."

Fang grunted, disgruntled. "Well-_you're _the one they think is into it! So there!"

Lightning, still smirk-smiling, sidled over closer to her girlfriend and tossed as arm around Fang's shoulders amiably as her fingers started stroking their way through Fang's sexy-bedhead tresses. "It's okay, Fang. Don't worry about what they think."

"That's easy for you to say!" Fang pointed out. "They think I'm _a man_!"

Lightning chuckled easily and leaned over to give Fang a quick kiss along their way home. "Better learn to get used to it, Scraggles. I doubt it's the last time."

"Yeah, yeah," Fang grumbled, unappreciative.

"Hey," Lightning pointed out. "It could be worse."

Fang made the fatal flaw that every storybook character seemed to eventually succumbed to. Tempting the fates, Fang foolishly spoke indignantly. "Yeah? _How_?"

Outside Oerba, it started to lightly drizzle—a dark foreshadow of things yet to come.


	4. Rising Issues

**_A/N: So it's not exactly an update on Nuis, that I realize you're all still waiting for, but...closer, right? o.o_**

**FFXIII**

**When Lightning opened her eyes that early, abrasive next morning, it was not to welcome the sunshine and skip off to work. **No, Lightning was decidedly feeling _not _like entertaining the new day this particular morning. Even as she bridged the terrible stretches to wakefulness, Lightning's stomach churned and rolled in protest as a sharp vertigo hit her before she even moved.

Lightning felt god-awful. Her stomach was on the revolt and she had the unpleasant urge to vomit up everything she'd eaten the day before just to stop all the wild, nauseous turning within her belly. She felt dizzy and black spots danced before her face threateningly-Lightning hadn't even moved.

Tossing an arm back towards Fang's side of the bed, Lightning moaned loudly as she hit Fang's shoulder. "Fang." Lightning croaked and even the mere attempt at one-syllabic name caused bile to rise in the back of her throat. Lightning groaned and forcibly kept her mouth shut to discourage any rising inclination she had to empty her stomach. She hit Fang again and the other woman rolled on the bed before abruptly sitting up, ramrod straight like an alerted fiend to this disruption of the nest.

"I didn't do it!"

Lightning groaned through closed lips again and hit Fang once more before her girlfriend shook herself free of the dream or waking anxiousness to glance down at Lightning and feel a whole new case of worries flood through her. "Light!" Lightning was huddled in the blankets and shaking slightly, much more pale than usual. "What happened? Are you-you're sick!" Fang could have hit herself. _Morning sickness! _"Don't worry, Claire," Fang assured her girlfriend, scooping her arms up under Lightning without further hesitation, Fang plucked Lightning right up into her arms. Lightning mewled softly and turned to hug Fang closer to her, feeling even dizzier as the world started to spin.

"Faangg." Lightning groaned, her stomach lurching.

Fang tried to keep Lightning as steady and even as she could as she carried her over to the bathroom. "Shh, Claire, I've got you." Fang navigated Lightning through the bedroom and hallway before backing into the upstairs bathroom. She rushed over to the toilet with a sick Lightning in tow and knelt down. Flipping the toilet seat up with her free hand, Fang propped up Lightning on her knees and swept back her hair from her face. Fang gripped Lightning's shoulder with one hand and rested the elbow of her other arm around Lightning's back to gently touch against her. "It's okay, baby." Fang assured her, rubbing her shoulder. "I've got you. Do what you need to-you'll feel better after you throw up."

It didn't take long before Lightning was puking into the toilet. Fang stayed by her side and held Lightning's hair back so it wouldn't get in the way and mumbled sweet assurances as her girlfriend emptied her stomach. It wasn't exactly the most attractive thing in the morning to wake up to, but Fang didn't leave Lightning once, even as her sickness noticeably overran their worktime schedule. When Lightning was finally done and leaned back away from the toilet, Fang took care of her still. Giving her a glass of icy cold water to wash her mouth out with, followed by some mouthwash and a piece of chocolate to completely eradicate the taste. Fang pulled Lightning up against her to curl into her body as Lightning closed her eyes to rest, feeling like crap and sure she looked the part too.

Fang stroked a hand through Lightning's hair as her girlfriend nestled under her chin. She gave Lightning a few minutes to settle down and rest against her before she spoke. "You okay?" Fang let her girlfriend's long strands descend through her fingers.

Lightning took a deep breath before deigning to respond. "I'll have to go through this..._every _morning?"

Fang kissed the top of Lightning's head. "Guess we're gunna have to change the work schedule around, yeah?" Lightning groaned and Fang took pity on her, hugging Lightning gently with the arm looped around her stomach, she was careful not to squeeze too hard. "It's okay, Claire. It's only supposed to last from week six to ten."

"_Four __**weeks?**_" Lightning slumped further against Fang, dejected.

"Shh, Claire. I'll be here for you, every morning." Fang kissed Lightning's temple as her hand dropped down to caress Lightning's cheek. Lightning nuzzled into her hand, whimpering, and Fang's heart _squish_ed. "And, supposedly, there are methods to help deal with this. Just gotta find the right combination before we put you to sleep at night." Fang kissed her again, lower this time, on the cheek. "Come on, baby-maker. Let's shower. It'll make you feel better."

Lightning turned her head to the side so her face was to Fang's and started kissing along her jaw. "_You _could make me feel better." Lightning purred, traveling the length of Fang's jawline as her hand came up to cup her warrior's cheek.

Fang grinned, lifting an eyebrow. "_Or _we could do that." _I think I'm really going to like these cravings of hers. _Fang thought happily as Lightning started nibbling on the bottom of her ear. Lightning purred hotly into her ear and Fang felt her own craving start to rise up in her body. "That's it-_up _we go!" Lightning was stubbornly remaining at her ear, which Fang didn't really mind, so Fang adjusted and cupped Lightning around the rear, cleanly picking her girlfriend up as Lightning wrapped her legs around her possessively, and backed up into the shower as Lightning began taking an active interest with her hands in Fang's hair.

Fang's grin grew as her back hit the shower wall behind her and Lightning grinded her hips into her, obsessed with planting hungry, feverish kisses along her jaw. _I wonder if this is going to become routine too? Gotta remember to bring the chocolate if so. _Fang thought, her eyes sparkling as her hand blindly searched the wall until finding the knob and twisting it. Soothing, warm water descended from the spigot. Fang's mouth lowered to Lightning's where, distracted from making love to Fang's jaw, Lightning switched her focus to her lover's lips instead. _Oh yeah, _Fang thought delightedly. _I am going to like these cravings a __**lot**__._

**FFXIII**

_A peanut butter and jelly, banana kiwi sandwich. _Fang shook her head as she lathered up the wheat bread with jelly before placing on the banana slices. _Weird. But! Whatever my Claire wants, my Claire gets. _Fang covered the other side of the bread with the jelly and kiwis before slapping together the breads and putting them on a little plate for Lightning.

After a fun-filled shower that morning, Fang had called off work for the both of them today and Serah had been quick to jump on the prospect of calling up a doctor for them, someone who'd be handling Lightning throughout the pregnancy. Fang was in the midst of making her girlfriend something...decidedly gross and they'd be off to meet and greet their new doctor that very afternoon. Fang cheerfully brought Lightning over her requested meal and sat down at the table next to her lover. What'd started out as a rough morning had quickly turned delightful and it'd put Fang into good spirits. "Your breakfast, highness." Fang pushed the plate in front of her and Lightning gave her a sideways grin, her eyes sparkling beautifully.

"Someone's cheerful."

"Yes, well, someone's girlfriend jumped them in the bathroom this morning. Kinda liked it." Fang winked.

"Phewwie!" There was a crashing noise as someone stumbled and the door to the kitchen abruptly popped open and Vanille fell to her knees through it, giggling deliriously. "Honey, I'm home!" Vanille erupted into a stream of uncontrollable giggles, practically kissing the floor.

"Vanille!" Fang shot to her feet in alarm and rushed over to her little, who was guffaw-laughing on the ground as she pawed her way over to the kitchen table. Fang bent over and scooped up little Vanille into her arms before carrying her over to a kitchen chair and sitting, cradling a deliriously happy Vanille in her arms. "Vanille, what happened?" Vanille's glazed eyes rolled over from Lightning, who'd paused to arch a scrupulous eyebrow at the girl, up to Fang, who was staring down at her with concern gripped up her throat.

"Is this how you guys feel," Vanille asked, chuckling softly. "After going _all _night with each other?" Vanille erupted into another fit of giggles and tugged at Fang's shirt. She whispered to her, rather loudly, as if sharing a secret. "I can't even walk, Fang! My legs don't work!"

"Ohh God." Fang groaned, looking pained. Lightning cringed in sympathetic pain. "You were at Lebreau's last night?"

"Yup!" Vanille admitted happily, still seeming delirious with her joy. "And Faang, Maker! Lebreau knows how to do me. She knows how to do me _so _well! The way she dips inside and makes me writhe-_mmm!" _Fang's head smacked against the table in her pain.

"How'd you get there?" Lightning asked, eyes narrowed. "We carried you home last night."

Vanille nodded and leaned over a little closer to Lightning, whispering not-so-quietly. "Yeah, but I snuck out again and Lebreau came to get me to sleepover. Shh, don't tell Fang."

Fang groaned loudly from where she had faceplanted the table, obviously in agony.

"Vanille, are you _high_?" Lightning glanced over at her girlfriend in concern before her eyes flicked back to Vanille in her lap.

"Nuuuuu." Vanille slurred, smiling stupidly. "But Yuj was! He was smoking something in the back laundry room that was making it all smokey and foggy. Kinda made me a little lightheaded when I went to wash my clothes this morning."

"Lightning, make it stoppp." Fang groaned, lifting her head to bang it against the table repeatedly, perhaps in an attempt to brainbleach.

Lightning winced. _Poor Fang. _Light knew if her sister had such a bad influencing girlfriend such as Vanille did, she'd be in just as much agony as Fang was suffering through. "Come on, Vanille." Lightning stood and walked over to her poor girlfriend's lap before scooping Vanille up under her back and legs. "Lets get you to bed."

"Uhhh-Light!" Vanille moaned. "I can't! Not again! Too much pleasure in one night-my legs are numb and I'm tingly all throughout my va-."

"_Claaairrre!" _Fang moaned, accidentally cracking the table with one of her head smacks.

"Time for bed, little one." Lightning carried little Vanille up into their bedroom and snuggled her under the blankets. Reassured that the feeling wouldn't return to Vanille's legs any time soon, Lightning closed the door behind her and left the tiny one to fall asleep.

Downstairs, Serah entered the kitchen through another entryway in the house and lifted her eyebrow at a moaning, agonized Fang sitting at the table. "Uhh, Fang...?" Serah ventured. Recieving no reply, Serah stepped forward and cautiously put a hand on Fang's back. "Fang? Are you okay?"

Fang moaned, pained. "I'm gonna kill herrrr."

Serah's other eyebrow shot up. "Claire?"

"Lebreau."

"Ohh." That made more sense. Serah didn't really need to know what kind of trouble the bartender was getting into to know it must have to do with Vanille. She patted Fang's back warmly and sat down. "What'd she do?"

Serah couldn't be sure she heard right, Fang was moaning in such pain, but her reply almost sounded like a wistful, drawn out, 'Vanilllle.' Shaking her head of the matter, since Fang seemed to want to dwell alone in her pain, Serah instead looked down at the table and found a half-eaten sandwich there. She peered at the insides curiously. "Ooh! PB and J kiwi banana fruit sandwich!" Serah gobbled down the rest of the sandwich before Lightning returned from tucking Vanille away.

"Hey, Serah."

Serah went into auto-caretaker mode as she turned in her chair to face Lightning. "Claire! You look a little tired this morning! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Serah was already up and feeling Lightning's forehead before Lightning even had a chance to respond.

"Serah!" Lightning reached up and grabbed Serah's outstretched hand. "I'm fine, Serah."

"You and Fang are still all set to go to the doctor?"

Lightning glanced over at Fang, who'd taken to attacking the purple salt shaker with a fork and making a mess all over the table. Perhaps she was pretending it was Lebreau? Lightning watched Fang stab the plastic shaker particularly roughly and a crack open up along the side as the thing split in two. "We'll be along."

**FFXIII**

Lightning sat and kicked her dangled legs from the raised bed as she, Fang, Snow, _and _Serah all waited for their doctor's arrival. Snow and Serah had insisted upon coming too to meet the new doctor with her and Fang. Lightning was glad for the big company of supporters with her, even if one of them was Snow. She'd never gone through this sort of thing and didn't know what to expect. Sitting up on the bed a little nervously, Fang had a hand on her knee and was massaging her skin soothingly.

They'd been waiting about ten minutes after being led to a room before the door opened again to reveal..._Lebreau? _The hand on Lightning's knee abruptly stopped moving as her girlfriend stiffened beside her, freezing into comprehension of Lebreau's appearance. _Ut oh. _

"Hello, patients! It's lovely to see such finely-crafted faces on this bright and sunny morning." Lebreau bowed grandiosely. "My name is Lebreau," she introduced unnecessarily. "And I'll be your doctor throughout Lightning's pregnancy."

_...she's dead. _The hand on Lightning's knee suddenly clench and Lightning unexpectedly squeaked as Fang's grip hit the nerve and made her kick out a little. Lightning reached out to Fang, wincing as Fang's eyes, narrowed and deadly, zeroed in on her next victim.

Snow, also sensing trouble, stepped in the middle between Fang and Lebreau. "Now, Fang-"

Fang lunged.

"_Shit!" _Snow squeaked as she enraged animal leapt at him in her attempt to get to Lebreau. "_Steelgu-ahhh!" _Snow's back hit the floor as Fang bowled over him and they both fell to the ground. With the air knocked out of his lungs, Snow _barely _managed to process the weight on him in time to wrap his arms around Fang's legs as she got up in an attempt to keep her down.

Fang pushed up off Snow's shoulders without much trouble and lifted her fist to punch the guy to get him to release her altogether.

"Fang, no!" Serah dove at them too and grabbed Fang's lifted arm and threw her body against Fang to push the warrior back. Lightning joined at Fang's other side and grabbed her girlfriend over the arm in a tight hug, trying to drag her back.

"_I'm going to kill you!" _Fang screamed, eyes raging bloody murder as she struggled to throw off all her captors.

Lebreau held a doctor's reflex-hammer out in front of her protectively, should the wild woman succeed in breaking loose of the trio.

"Fang!" Serah yelped desperately, being tossed back against the side of the table. "You'll hurt the baby, Fang, don't!"

Fang abruptly halted in her tracks and flashed a worried, strained look back at Lightning.

"I'm okay," lightning assured her, lowering her grip to around Fang's stomach as she dragged Fang back. Snow let go of Fang's leg to allow Lightning to pull her girlfriend back. The back of her knees hit a chair behind her and Lightning pulled Fang into her lap. "Shh, Fang, just settle down."

"High levels of stress aren't good for the baby." Lebreau chimed in, earning a wicked look from Lightning. She could feel a slight tremor go through Fang, who was likely resisting mauling the woman at the very moment.

"Lebreau, what're you doing here?"

"I told you! I'm the doctor! -Well, nurse, actually, but I'll be taking care of all the everyday things anyway. The doctor-doctor only gets called in for complications and to double check _my _check ups. So really, I'll be doing more." Lightning could feel another tremor rock through Fang and hugged her girlfriend in her lap tightly, arms wound around Fang's stomach. She kissed the back of Fang's shoulder gently, trying to settle her pissed off girlfriend.

"What happened to our regular doctor?"

"Frank? He's not a pregnancy specialist."

"And _you _are?" Fang asked incredulously.

Lebreau ignored the question. "Besides, you want a woman for this kind of job! Especially knowing Lightning's orientation! We wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable."

Fang's voice was still incredulous. "So they give us _you_?"

"As a friend of the family-"

"Friend of my fist." Fang glared darkly. _Just wait 'till I stop by your bar later, Lebreau._

"And partner to the little one," Lightning could feel Fang stiffen and tried to hug Fang tighter, trying to reassure her. "They figured I'd be best suited because you all already know and are comfortable with me."

_Comfortable_ was not a term Fang would use to describe herself in association with Lebreau. She twitched, wanting to wrangle the woman with her bare hands. Serah bit her lip nervously, glancing from her sister and Fang back to Lebreau. "A-Are you sure about this, Lebreau?"

"Of course!" Lebreau chimed up happily. "I'll take only the utmost care of our precious Lightning during this sensitive time." Lebreau nodded over to the sitting two. "Fang, if you could get off Lightning now, I'll be able to give her her checkup."

Lightning rubbed Fang's arm as Fang stiffly stood from her warm lap and Lebreau directed her onto the table. Serah went over to Fang's side during the checkup and held Fang's hand, squeaking occasionally when Fang squeezed too hard, but otherwise okay. She tried patting the other girl's shoulder reassuringly and distracted her with questions and statements about the baby they'd have to look forward for. Though Fang made it through the whole checkup without slaying Lebreau, she didn't want to any _less _by the time they were done. In fact, the bright-spirited woman was asking for death on a plate and Fang had every intention of delivering it to her.

**FFXIII**

Fang poked her head into their shared bedroom to check up on her little Vanille. She was surprised, then, when she found Vanille awake, not sleeping, but lying on the bed, looking at their ceiling. At the sound of a door opening, Vanille looked up to see Fang poking in and sat up on the bed abruptly. "Fang!"

"Hey, Vanille." Fang entered the room and closed the door behind her before crossing over to the bed, where she sat on the edge of it. "You should be lying down, Vanille."

"Why? I'm not the pregnant one." Vanille tilted her head as she studied Fang's appearance. "You look stressed, Fang."

"Vanille..." Fang sighed and Vanille suddenly broke her gaze to instead stare at her lap.

"...is this about Lebreau?"

Fang let out another sigh and didn't directly answer. "I almost killed her today _several _times, Vanille."

Vanille winced before her eyebrows scrunched contemplatively. "When did you see her today?"

"She's Claire's baby-doctor." Fang explained, looking exasperated. Vanille cringed again as Fang reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear softly.

"Sorry about this morning..." Vanille apologized. "I know you don't really approve...or like it when I talk about it..." Vanille sniffled.

"Vanille..." Fang sounded strained again. "just, I don't get it. _Why _do you like her? Is it the sex?"

Vanille colored lightly as her eyes glazed a little bit and she fought to focus. "N-no, it's not just that! I mean, she's _good _in bed, Fang-she's _really _good..." Fang cringed at the thought of Lebreau on top of her little innocent Vanille, commanding her. Vanille rejoined Fang in the moment. "But...I _like _her, Fang. She's nice to me...and we have fun together."

Fang was still clearly upset. "I don't like you getting drunk all the time. Or high _at all_. And she's turning you into a pervert."

Vanille looked crushed. "But you and Light have sex all the time too, Fang, and you're not a pervert!"

"Yes, but Light and I don't come crawling through the door bragging about how we can't walk either." Fang pointed out.

"I was high!"

"Which I _really _don't like." Fang pointed out again.

Vanille sniffled once more. "It was an accident. I thought-I thought Yuj was just smoking a cigarette, I didn't know...then I felt all fuzzy..." Fang sighed a third time. "Lebreau's not bad, Fang!"

Fang groaned low in the back of her throat. "I almost rather have you with Hope," she told Vanille, revealing the severity of how much she didn't like this. "And he's just a whiny little kid."

"Faang..." Vanille felt like crying. "I want you to like her, Fang! I want you to like who I'm dating!" Fang winced. "I won't walk in with any rooms of Yuj smoking anymore! And I don't have to drink, either! I just...I want you to like her."

Fang was quiet for a moment, then, "Does she like you? More than just for your vagina?"

Vanille nodded. "She _does! _I know you guys just see the pervert in her...'cuz she's like that a lot...almost always, in fact, but sometimes she can be really sweet, Fang. She's nice to me and cares about me and she wants me to work with her at the bar and she likes me and she-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fang halted her. "Backtrack-she wants you to work at her bar?"

Vanille bit her bottom lip. "As a waitress...yes."

Fang groaned.

"But I want to, too!" Vanille tried to explain. "I can be around her more if I'm with her when she's working! It's not like I do much now-"

"You work at the orphanage with Serah!" Fang pointed out.

"And I won't stop that, either!" Vanille added in quickly. "Just-when I'm not working there, I always want to see her and around both our work schedules, we only really ever get to do that _extremely _early in the morning or during the day, the days I'm not working-and she's still at the bar then, serving drinks and all."

"You know she's turning you into a total pervert, don't you, Vanille?"

Vanille flushed and Fang was somewhat relieved to see the girl still had _some _sense of modesty about her. "She's just...very imaginative in bed. I couldn't even _dream _of some of the things she does to me-and she has to be flirty, you know, friendly while working at the bar...it sorta just rolls over. I...I just picked up some of it too..."

"Vanille..." Fang groaned and gathered up Vanille in her arms, hugging her. "You're my little girl and what I see scares me. I just don't want you getting hurt or...turning into something you're not, just for a girl."

Vanille squeezed her back tightly. "It's wrong, then, isn't it...that I'm thinking about your boobs smushied against my body now, huh?"

Fang sighed one last time in defeat before pulling away and putting her fingers under Vanille's chin to lift the girl's gaze from her chest to her face. "I'm always gonna love you, Vanille, no matter what, but I'm gonna tell you when you worry me or if I decide to axe-murder Lebreau too, okay?"

Vanille's eyes filled with tears. "Does this mean you're gonna let me keep dating her, Fang?"

Fang exhaled and Vanille threw herself at the warrior again, hugging her. "Thank you, Fang! I'm not even thinking 'bout your boobs right now, you've made me so happy. Thank you!"

Fang breathed out and patted Vanille on the back, clutching her warmly. "Be careful, Vanille." Vanille pulled away, her eyes still shining. "And _no _drugs." Fang added. "_Limit _the alcohol too. I don't want you turning into a little alcohol-addict on me, okay?"

"Promise," Vanille confirmed. "I barely drink at all, Fang-yesterday was a special occasion for Light's pregnancy, but...I promise! _No _drugs and very little occasions for alcohol."

"And I'm always here if you need me to talk to or confide in or anything-killing her included. Whatever you need, Vanille."

Vanille face shone with joy and happiness as she made her way to the door to leave Fang in the bedroom. Once she'd disappeared, however, Vanille's head popped back in the door for half a second to give Fang a last word. "And by the way-she's been talking about trying to get Light and you to join us in a foursome-which won't happen, probably...unless you and Light are secretly into that stuff?" Fang facepalmed. "Didn't think so," Vanille added quickly. "Just a warning so you know ahead of time." Vanille smiled kindly, still happy. "...Thanks, Fang. For not killing Lebreau." she quickly disappeared again.

The door creaked back open once as Vanille popped her little head back in. "Are you sure, by the way?"

Fang groaned loudly.

"Was that a 'I'm turned on by the idea' groan or a 'please go away, Vanille' moan?"

"Please go away, Vanille."

"Okay," Vanille nodded. "Just checking. If you change your mind..." Vanille trailed off, grinning at the thought.

Fang shook her head in her hands, exasperated. _Bloody Hell._

"Okay, see you, Fang!" She disappeared again.

_**4 Seconds Later...**_  
**  
**_Knock, knock, knock! _

"No, Vanille! Lightning and I are _not _have a foursome with you and Lebreau!" Fang yelled at the door, getting up to open it and forcibly shove the persistent little thing away. "Now _get out _of here before I voodoo-ize _your _meal and get _you _pregnant this ti-oh..." Fang trailed off upon opening the door to the sight of Lightning's little sister. "H-Hey, Serah..."

"...Fang..." Serah looked decidedly uneasy.

"Uhh..." Fang coughed. "Sorry 'bout that...Vanille's been-nevermind. Did you want to come in?"

"I _diiid_..."

"Please, come in." Fang opened up the door further and gave space for Serah to walk in. Hesitantly, she did and stepped into the middle of the room before turning around to face Fang who, sensing Serah wanted to talk about something serious, closed the door softly behind her. "So..." Fang started, a little unnerved that Lightning's little sis was here without the elder Farron present. _For being such a scrawny thing, this girl is pretty damn intimidating. _Fang might've been bias, of course, on recent experiences with the young girl. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," Serah nodded. "I did. I actually want to talk about you and Claire and...her pregnancy. And some other factors."

Fang gulped.

Serah started to pace in front of her, eyes scrunched, staring hard at the floor as if she'd given this particular conversation a lot of thought. "This didn't really matter before because...well, because you're lesbians and you couldn't _get _pregnant, but now it's a bigger deal because she _is _pregnant and she _is _going to have a baby, so..." Fang stood in nervous anticipation. "Now, I know you and Claire love each other and nobody else, so this shouldn't really be a big deal. Claire will freak out, though, when you ask her."

"Ask her what...?"

Serah took in a deep, brave breath. "Fang," she stopped pacing and looked over at Fang with a stern look. "I know you love my sister, but it doesn't make it any more right to get her pregnant and not _tell _her about it-you have to take responsibility here for what you did."

"I know, Se-"

Serah held up a hand, instantly felling the strong warrior silent. "Let me finish." Serah took in another brave, deep breath. "That is why, Fang, you now have to propose to Claire."

Fang blinked, not understanding. "Propose what?"

Serah smacked her legs, frustrated. "Your heart! Your soul, body, everything! I want you, Fang, to marry my sister."

The lightbulb clicked, but Fang stood motionless as the words passed through her. _Propose...marriage? _

"It was okay when you guys didn't have a baby," Serah started explaining to her, "but now that you do, this is something that needs to happen. The child has to grow up with a loving, _whole _family. What kind of example would you be setting for the baby if she knew she was being born out of wedlock? It'd be terrible! You need to tie the knot with Claire to make it so. I already know your love is permanent, forever, all that, so that's why this shouldn't really _be _a big issue. Vanille and I can handle most of the wedding preparations and all, and it won't have to be a big wedding if you don't want it to be, but I want you to do this for me-for _Claire_-for your new family."

"...Marry Claire? You want me to marry your sister?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I want," Serah nodded. "And-since you're kinda the 'father' of her baby-"

"_What?"_

"Well, you _did _impregnate her," Serah pointed out, giving Fang a stern look that silenced her on the spot. "So I think it's only fair that _you _be the one to propose to her because you're the one that instigated the baby-making, and you're like the daddy, so-"

"Stop calling me the dad!" Fang ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. "It's bad enough that half the town thinks I have a dick, I don't need to hear the same sort of innuendo from you too."

"Right," Serah corrected. "Sorry. Since you're the man_ly _one-"

"Gahh!" Fang grunted, both hands running through her hair now. "Just-don't put me in relation to the guy! Claire craves sex just as much as I do!"

Serah paused and cast Fang a sideways, doubtful glance.

"What?" Fang grunted. "She _does!_"

"...Anyway," Serah went on. "Since you're the one who underhandedly went after Claire in the middle of the night for sex she wasn't aware that she could get pregnant with when you had full knowledge of the deed you were doing and started it as a _joke...!_" Fang cringed. "It's only fair that you should play the _man's _role and propose to her too."

Fang hesitated. "...Does Claire want to get married?"

"Why wouldn't she? She's the pregnant one! It'd mean so much more to her if you were the one to ask! Aren't you supposed to love her? Why do you sound hesitant? Just tell me you will and I won't have to string you up from the ceiling for lying to her!"

"Whoa!" Fang took a step back. "Of course I love her, Serah! Claire's everything to me!"

"Then grow some balls and propose to her already!"

"It's-I-echh." Fang winced. "It's not about not having the guts to ask her..."

"Really? 'Cuz for supposedly being the brave hunter dad figure, you're sure acting like such a girl about this!"

"Hey! I'm not acting like a girl about this!" Fang blinked, realizing what she was claiming. "I just-I want to make sure Claire wants it too, before I go off proposing to her. If she doesn't want to get married..."

"Do you love her, Fang?"

"I told you-of course I do."

"And does she love you?"

"...Yeah."

"Then there's _no _reason she'll say no!"

Fang gulped. "Okay! Okay! I'll-I'll talk to her about it, Serah, and may-"

"No! No talking! You oughta surprise her with it!"

"But what if she doesn't want to marry m-"

"_Fang!"_

"Gahh!" Fang tossed up her hands. "I'll think about it, Serah!"

"Why're you so against marrying her? You guys have been together for ages! It's how relationships progress!"

"Yeah, but-do you remember how huge _your _wedding was, Serah?"

"We can give you a small private wedding if you want." Serah insisted. "It doesn't have to be public or anything."

Fang breathed and, glancing over at the desk where the daily newspaper was, picked up the issue to show Serah the cover, headlined: _What has Oerba Yun Fang Been Hiding in her Tight Jeans?_ "Everything we do is public, Serah."

Serah sighed, aggravated. "You have to promise me you'll seriously think about it," Serah's face melted from stern to adorably pouting as she begged. "Please, Fang. The baby should grow up with two _married_ parents-and I really think it'd make Lightning happy too, showing her how much you love her."

Fang sighed too, running a hand through her hair one last time. "It's not that I'm against marrying your sister, Serah. I _love_ Claire, I always will. I just wanna make sure she wants that too before I push and we both get all this negative publicity or something."

Serah bit her bottom lip, but nodded. "I'll accept that."

Serah started heading for the door and Fang followed her to it, but she paused in the doorway and turned back. "Be good to Claire, okay, Fang?"

"I will." Fang promised. Serah offered her a smile before turning and hitching out. Fang closed the door again and leaned against it, closing her eyes tiredly. _Sheesh, Fang, look what you've gotten yourself into. _Fang thought quietly to herself. _Claire...as my wife! Oerba Yun Fang Farron...hey, not bad. _Fang tossed the thought around tentatively. _That actually sounds...really nice._ _Oerba Yun Claire Farron. _A small smiled blossomed on Oerba Yun Fang's lips. _That's not bad at all..._


	5. Baby Bumps Part 1

**_A/N: Hello peeps! I'll be getting to your RR's today and tomorrow, likely tomorrow, as usual, just wanted to update first again. This one's a two-part chapter, was getting too long so I split it into two. Enjoy guys! =)_**

**FFXIII**

**Week 8**  
**  
**"_Fanng_." Lightning groaned, rolling over on the bed to face Fang, where she gently tapped her girlfriend's shoulder her. Fang fidgeted at the touch and curled closer to Lightning, arms already around her, she unconsciously pulled the soldier against her tighter. Lightning's front _smush_ed against Fang's as the warrior curved a hand around neck and tugged Lightning's head down-right into a generously plump and rounded chest. Fang proceeded to wrap both arms around Lightning's neck and squeeze Lightning's head down, trapping her face in Fang's tempting breasts.

"Mmm."

Lightning, however, was not in the mood for Fang's shenanagins. "Fang!" Lightning voice was muffled by the top Fang's scrumptious chest pressing against her mouth. At the sound of Lightning's voice, Fang pulled her in tighter yet and laced a leg possessively over Lightning's while nuzzling her other between Lightning's legs warmly. She made another sigh of contentment as Lightning grunted within Fang's strong grip.

Knowing from previous experience that it was useless to struggle in Fang's arms, for the warrior was strong as she was unconscious as her waking hours, Lightning flexed her fingers and clawed into Fang's back to wake the woman from her cuddly sleep. Fang groaned as Lightning's nails dug into her bare back and unexpectedly arched against Lightning, shoving her hips against Light's suggestively. Lightning felt Fang slide her body across hers and _oomph_'d at the actions as Fang unconsciously grinded her sex against Light.

Lightning gave Fang a peeved look as the sexual rubbing continued. If she hadn't been face up pressed against Fang's body as she was, she would have crossed her arms over her chest and glared. As it was, she leaned her head back and shot Fang a dark look. "Fang, I'm gunna tie you to the bed if you don't stop."

Fang peeked an eye open down at her, smiling mischievously with laughter in those beautiful emeralds. "Promise?"

Lightning glowered and gave a pointed look down at their still-rubbing bodies. "Do you mind?"

"Aww, Light." Fang stopped sliding against her and instead reached up to touch Lightning's jaw, where she stroked gently up her cheek tenderly. "I'm just kidding, luv. You okay? You look upset."

"I'm hungry." Lightning admitted, eyes flicking back up to Fang's face. "And you won't stop arousing me-but I'm so hungry."

Fang chuckled, eyes glittering. "Well, you're so easy to arouse of late, even moreso than before."

Lightning frowned, pouting. "You haven't been complaining."

"No," Fang laughed. "I certainly haven't." Dipping her head down, she kissed the top of Lightning's gently. "So, what're you in the mood for today, my little sex-fiend?"

"Who was humping who?" Lightning reminded her.

Fang smiled amusedly and brushed a few of Lightning's straight-slanting strands out of her eyes. "Did you like it?"

Lightning paused. "...that's beside the point."

Fang's eyes filled with delight at the response. She antagonizingly scraped her bare body against Lightning's once more, matching them at the hip before dragging against Lightning's smooth skin.

Lightning groaned as Fang's mouth went to her neck, still sliding that glorious lower body against hers. "_Faang_."

"Hmm?" Fang licked Lightning's luscious skin and nibbled affectionately, still moving against Light. She purred. "_Claire..._"

Lightning moaned again, her body so easily turning on instantly at Fang's touch. "Fang, noo." Her stomach grumbled, demanding to be taken care of. "I'm _so _hungry, Fang, I'll pass out right in the midst. Please."

"Alright, alright." Fang slowed her methodic thrusting against Light to a stop before pulling back from her neck. She smiled faintly. "Just 'cuz you said please. Whatt'ya want me to get you?"

"I want...oretoise meat." Lightning admitted, considering. "Fresh oretoise meat-in a soup. Non-flan gellitanized."

Fang knew, unfortunately, they didn't have any of that just lying around the house. "You want me to go to the store?"

Lightning lowered her eyes. "If you wanted to... I'm just having a craving, is all. You know. From being pregnant. With your child."

Fang chuckled. "Okay, okay, Claire, I'm going. I'll go get your bloody soup. You better not be having a mood-swing when I come back though."

"Right," Lightning was smiling softly too. "I'll try to control the hormones you shot me up with when you vexed me with the little spawn."

Fang kissed her head again softly, smiling. "I appreciate that." Fang made an exaggerated show of grumbling as she slid away from Lightning on the bed and started to dress. When she was fully clothed again, Fang bent over the bed and gave Lightning a lingering, delayed-exit kiss on her way out.

Lightning huddled under the covers contentedly when Fang finally pulled away. "Thanks, Fang."

"Yeah, yeah," Fang waved her off. "Be prepared to thank me later."

"After I eat, you can count on it." Lightning promised.

**A Half-Hour Later**

"Bloody hell." Fang groaned, coming up upon the very last shop down the row with the darkened, obviously closed-off interior with a turned-card 'Exit' placard over the doorway. Jeans soaked through, the wet cloth stuck to her body like a cold second skin and Fang's shoes were sopping. Having stepped in a fair share of puddles along the way, water leaked through the material with every step and had chilled her socks to freezing. Hair saturated, her small girl's bedshirt white T was drenched and clung to her body, chilling her.

"Dammit." Fang cursed, shivering as she debated what to do. It was still pouring and it wasn't the friendly kind of downpour either. Droplets near-freezing in temperature, Fang had long since started wishing she'd brought some kind of rain-jacket with her on this little excursion. The wind was no friend of hers either. Devastatingly lashing, it whipped at her already-icy body unkindly and added a particularly nasty sting to the cold that was trying to numb her.

_I should be at home, snuggling and possibly writhing with my girlfriend, not freezing my ass off out here for oretoise meat from closed store venders. _But alas, Fang recognized the irony in that, too. _Definitely going to give it a second thought when I find another Pulse relic instructing me how to knock up Lightning._

Fang sighed. She had two choices here: A: She could brave the elements a little longer and head out to the nearby plains to kill an oretoise and cut away some meat to take home to Lightning. _Or_ B: she could return home to Lightning empty handed with her apologies that the stores were closed.

_Freeze my ass off out here trying to catch some bloody giant, building-towering turtle in the middle of the night while being assaulted by the elements Or get couched-possibly for the rest of the week-by angry, unpredictable preggo woman with a gunblade and an attitude._

Fang sighed. _Hello, giant turtles..._

**45 Minutes Later**

Fang grunted, pushing the shopping cart she'd borrowed from one of the lots outside _Unicorn Mart_, which was currently full of freshly cut off hunks of Oretoise meat-she'd made sure to take extra for the next four weeks or so, in case Lightning got another craving. Fang glanced around her as she pushed the cart over the open fields and headed home. _At least no one's around to see this._

Fang grumbled under her breath and pushed along, her sweat melting in with the rain and stinging her numb, freezing appendages. She was a little breathless from the fight with the turtle and overall exhausted with her battle against the weather. _When I get home, after I make the soup and shower, I'll just slide in nice and warmly under the covers, cuddled next to Lightning and fall asleep in her arms... _Fang daydreamed.

**60 Minutes After That**

Fang opened the door to their bedroom quietly and immediately found Lightning lying there, eyes closed, resting. Fang moved into the room silently and placed the bowl of Oretoise soup on the nightstand. Fang dried what was left of the droplets upon her body from her recent shower and squeezed the towel over her hair to get most of the moisture out. Glancing towards the bed greedily, Fang quietly made her way to the mattress and sat down softly on it, cautiously.

Wanting nothing more than to melt into the sweet confines of sleep with her girlfriend, Fang lifted half the covers gently and slid into bed smoothly, moving up behind Lightning silently. However, the very moment Fang's bare body touched Lightning's bare back under the covers, Lightning shivered. Before Fang could even register the girl waking up, she had rolled backwards over Fang and was bracing herself above the warrior seductively. Lips pressed against Fang's mouth as Lightning slowly lowered herself onto her girlfriend's body, Lightning shivered as her body touched against cold flesh, but didn't hesitate to fully lower herself onto Fang, still hungrily playing with the woman's mouth.

Fang groaned as Lightning kissed her-and _not _for the usual reason. She was dead tired, cold, slightly aggravated from her night out and wanted nothing more than to press up to Lightning's warmth and fall asleep. When Lightning pulled away from her mouth, she looked down at Fang fondly and smiled, voice husky in a way that Fang recognized all too easily. "I missed you, tiger." Lightning bit affectionately at her lower lip and suckled affectionately.

Fang moaned, feeling Lightning shift her body against her as Lightning's knee delved between her legs and pushed them apart anxiously. "Claire-" she was silenced again as Lightning glued their mouths together, basking in Fang's unique, delicious taste.

"You're cold." Lightning purred. "Let me warm you up." Fang felt Lightning's knee shift upwards between her legs and let out a choked whimper as Lightning rubbed against her, already feeling her body start to flush with heat against her mind's will.

"_Claire_," Fang gasped, feeling Lightning's mouth on her neck now. _"Claire_, you're...excited tonight." Fang struggled to catch her breath, trying not to come off so whimperly.

"You excite me." Lightning whispered, abstracting from her throat just long enough to mumble it.

Fang started to panic-she was _so _tired, her eyes were already fluttering. Lightning probably wouldn't look kindly to being left unsated if they started something and Fang passed out-_and_ there'd be hormones to deal with the day after. "Is this my thanks? Because you know, Light, if you're too tired, we can sleep and do this tom-"

"Screw sleep. I want _you_, Fang." Lightning purred, licking down her body. Fang squeezed her eyes shut as Lightning _very _successfully started to manipulate her exhausted body.

"Light, I just showered and-"

"Taste _scrumptious._" Lightning finished, biting the tender skin of her stomach as she made her way down further.

"Lightning, don't you want-_urrgh!_" Fang's words were cut off as her hips bucked when Lightning's head disappeared completely under the covers. Gripping the sheets tightly in a white-knuckled grip, Fang prepared herself for a _long _night ahead of them.

**FFXIII**

**Hours Later: When Daybreak Hits  
**  
Lightning doodled her fingers affectionately across Fang's bare stomach as she gazed up at the face of her sleeping angel, eyes tracing every exquisite curve she had memorized so long ago. A teeth-marked, purple-red bruise mottled the underside of Fang's jaw and another colored her shoulder just where it met the neck. Lightning had a few bruises herself left over from their night of glory and she adored Fang for the creative, wonderful things they did to each other in the late night hours.

Fang was sleeping now; serene, breathing steadily, she looked completely at peace and so breathtaking. Lightning could never get over how beautiful Fang was to her and never wanted to. Even though every trace of smooth skin was memorized, every scar, every texture, Fang still captivated her in every way and Lightning knew she would never tire of her.

Lightning stroked Fang's smooth, flat stomach and ran her fingers along the very slight creases that made up the very contours of Fang's gently-defined abs. As Lightning's fingers idly played with the flawless skin there, her other hand subconsciously moved to her own stomach. She glanced down from Fang's beautiful abdomen down to her own and scrunched her eyes slightly.

Of late, Lightning's jeans had been fitting a little more snug around the top. It was nothing overly noticeable, but Lightning _had _taken note of the small extra space that no longer was present around the waist. She studied her stomach carefully, running a hand down along the smooth pale skin there. Glancing back over to Fang, Lightning refocused on herself and tried to see if she could note a difference.

After a few moments of studying between the two, Lightning had to admit to herself that she noticed a _slight_, very slight difference. _I should start measuring my waist. _Where her stomach had once been a flat plane under her chest, it had gained a sort of..._rounded_ edge to it? Like she'd put on just a little weight that'd taken off the defining edge of her athleticism. Lightning winced. _I'm starting to show already? My God. _Lightning glanced back over to the flat, attractive planes of Fang's stomach before looking back down at herself. _Did Fang notice? _Lightning wondered, feeling unexplainably nervous. _Could she feel it?_

Bothered by the notion already, Lightning settled her head back softly on Fang's finely-crafted stomach and tried to relax down. The feel of Fang underneath her was comforting and, unconsciously, Fang moved her hand around to rest down Lightning's shoulder. Lightning curled into Fang warmly and let her eyes flutter shut. Her last thought, before sleep claimed her, was wondering how exactly Fang would respond to her physically growing and growing pregnancy. Then, Lightning curled tight against Fang and restful sleep claimed her.

**FFXIII**

Lightning woke several hours later to find that her sleeping beauty was still fast asleep above her and showed no signs of a desire or will to wake up. Lifting her head gently from the firm, but soft comfort of Fang's stomach, Lightning felt Fang's hand slide off her shoulder limply as she continued to sleep. Smiling at her companion warmly, Lightning climbed up out of bed and headed to the shower, needing to wash and refresh herself after last night's flood of activity. When she got back into their room, she pulled on a black bra and a pair of matching black lacy panties-Fang had bought her a whole array of sexy-attractive lingerie garments for her birthday one year when they'd started out dating-and went downstairs into her kitchen to go fix up a hot pot of coffee.

When Lightning came back, she placed both cups on the nightstand and smiled down at her lover again kindly. Reaching out gently, she combed her fingers through Fang's wild hair lovingly, the same hair she'd been gripping tightly and screaming in the throes of ecstasy with last night.

Fang shifted at her touch, turning on the bed so Lightning's palm scraped her cheek with the movement. She mumbled sleepily. "Five more minutes..." Cuddling her face against Lightning's hand, Fang settled back into a sleepy-relaxed state and continued sleeping on the bed.

Lightning stroked her cheek caringly with the soft side of her palm while Fang purred into oblivion. When Lightning moved her hand to take it away, Fang caught her wrist softly and blinked open tired eyes to look up at Lightning.

"Hey, you." Lightning greeted softly, giving Fang a soft smile.

"Hey," Fang greeted back, sounding just as tired as she looked. Hair in disarray, eyes heavy and a little distant, her voice came out a little husky, throat raw from the groaning pleasures Lightning had afflicted her with last night. Fang tugged on Lightning's wrist, attempting to pull her down. "Don't go. Stay with me. Sleep with me."

"Sex?" Lightning only just suppressed a chuckle when Fang's tired eyes widened in horror and pleaded with her. Lightning brushed her fingers against Fang's wrist tenderly. "Just kidding, Fang-just kidding. Settle down."

Fang breathed a short sigh of relief and relaxed back down on the bed. She tugged Lightning's wrist again gently. "Sleep with me," Fang insisted, already nuzzling back onto the bed herself.

"It's three in the afternoon, Fang."

Fang pouted adorably. "That doesn't mean nothin' when you kept me up till half past one in the afternoon all last night."

Lightning squeezed Fang's wrist fondly. "I wasn't expecting to feel quite so..."

"Ravenous?" Fang filled in. "Horny? Animalistic?"

"Funny," Lightning chuckled. "Sounds like you on most days." Fang snorted indignantly. Lightning smiled again affectionately. "Thank you for putting up with me." Lightning thanked, feeling extremely grateful in that moment. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah," Fang grumbled good-naturedly. "You're lucky I'm not Vanille or Serah or Lebreau or anybody."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow at the curious statement. "Excuse me?"

"Would have had a heart-attack the fourth time through-let alone all the others after that." Fang mumbled tiredly, her eyes already drifting closed again. She peeked from one eye to scowl. "And that double orgasm you gave me as a finale was just cruel."

Lightning blatantly ignored the disturbing fact that Serah bad been in that list. "At least it put you out quickly after that." Lightning pointed out.

Fang's eyes were closed again and she was drifting. "Sadist."

"Hey, I'm allowed to be." Lightning pointed out. "My new sexual appetite isn't my fault, you know."

"I know, I know," Fang mumbled softly, already half-asleep.

"So anyway," Lightning continued. "Time to get up, Fang!"

"Nuuuuh." Fang protested.

"Come on, Fang." Lightning encouraged. "We have things to do today! We can't sleep them off 'till tomorrow."

"Nughh." Fang mumbled and Lightning was unsure if she was even still conscious.

"_Faang_. Come on, I made you coffee. And I slipped some stimpack-sprints and stamina-replenisher in there for you; so you should feel fine after you drink it." Fang didn't move or make any effort to get up. "Fangg, honey, the day is calling us."

"Yeah, well, this phone's out of order." Fang brushed off the attempt to get her to move. "Try again later."

Lightning eyed the stubborn woman with a considering frown. They really had things to do today and they couldn't wait- their refrigerator was nearly empty (which was a _huge _issue for Lightning, currently, and had to be remedied immediately), there was a leaky pipe under the sink that'd been dripping all last night, _and _Lightning had promised to go see Serah today, all of which she intended to get to before day broke again. Scowling at her sleeping girlfriend now without any trace of the patience she'd shown moments ago, Lightning reached a hand down under the covers and ran her fingers over a sensitive spot below Fang's abdomen.

Fang sprang to life like a rocket and backpedaled on the bed rapidly, horrified. "Okay! I'm up! I'm up!"

Lightning pulled her hand away and looking pleased. "Good girl. Now go shower and drink your coffee-we've gotta get ready, eat, and go. I'll heat up some of the Oretoise soup you made me yesterday."

Fang cowered against the wall, holding the blanket up to her chin to cover herself, lest Lightning get any ideas or start to feel in the mood again... "Okay." Fang waited for Lightning to head for the door, still in her lingerie, before she got up and followed the girl out to the bathroom to clean herself.

By the time she got back, refreshed, but still sleepy, Lightning was back in their room and standing in front of the closet, where she grabbed two pairs of jeans and two shirts before tossing half the lot to Fang.

Lightning started tugging on her fitted jeans, but stopped and frowned when she'd pulled them up to her lower waist. Moving around a little, her frown only deepened as she stared down at her stomach, a questioning, troubled look crossing her expression. "Fang?"

Fang froze mid-pantie tug and looked up at Light, grateful that she'd managed to successfully pull on her bra all the way before she'd addressed her. Fang hurriedly pulled up her panties the rest of the way. "...Light?"

"Do I look...I mean, have you noticed...do I seem _bigger_ to you?"

Fang proceeded with caution, wary. "...Why?"

"My jeans," Lightning explained. "They're a little more snug around my waist. I can feel it. I've _been _feeling it." Lightning's frown deepened as she patted her stomach and twisted experimentally on the spot. "It's...kinda tight." Lightning finally looked up at Fang and Fang could see her eyes were pleading. "Am I showing already?"

"Well, Light..." Fang started cautiously. "It's normal to be feeling a little...bigger around the waist. You shouldn't worry. And-we can go jean shopping if your pants are starting to feel a little too snug."

"But does it look bad?" Lightning asked, unusually self-conscious as glanced over at Fang's bare stomach before looking back over to hers. "I feel fat."

_Ut oh. _Fang stiffened on Lightning's behalf. _If she feels fat __**now**__ when there's barely anything even there..._ "Lightning, you're beautiful." Fang told her earnestly. "And being pregnant won't change that. You look amazing, Light-Bug, there's nothing to be fretting about."

Lightning's dissatisfied frown grew as she studied herself. "...you sure?"

"Absolutely." Fang agreed quickly. "And that's never going to change. You'll always be gorgeous to me."

Lightning gave her a little haphazard thank-you smile before grabbing up her shirt quickly. Lightning pulled on a beige, sleeveless, fitted blouse and buttoned up the front up to a single button below her neck before fixing the collar appropriately. Fang climbed out of bed sneakily and doned her own clothes-tight jeans and plain black, sleeveless tank top with a small circluar neck that rounded out a few inches under her throat-while Lightning was otherwise busy with this task.

Unusually quiet for a moment too long, Fang glanced over at Lightning to see that her girlfriend had lifted the bottom of her blouse and was staring down at her stomach again, fingering her stomach or something, from what Fang could tell. Feeling a well of sympathy and guilt spike through her, Fang crossed the room over to Lightning and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Claire."

Able to see her front now, Fang could see that Lightning was playing with her belly button ring, fiddling to remove it. Fang placed a hand over Lightning's and ceased the other girl's movement. "Don't."Lightning looked up as Fang moved around her front and guided her hand away.

"But I'm already starting to show and it looks bad when-"

Fang shook her head gently and cut Lightning off. "It looks great, Claire, _you _look great."

"But-"

"Shh," Fang silence her. "There'll be time to take it out later. It's still early, Claire. I like it."

Lightning downcasted her eyes, staring down again for another moment before she looked back up to Fang, uncertainty and a little sadness reflecting in her bright blues. "You sure it looks okay?"

"Positively foxy," Fang assured her. "Just like my little sex-kitten. No amount of stomach or anything else will change that, either." Fang bent her head down and kissed Lightning's surprised lips softly before hugging her around the middle and holding her close to her chest. Her arm wound around the back of Lightning's head and stroked through her soft hair once as Fang squeezed her to her body. Fang leaned her head down and whispered to Lightning. "I'm sorry in advance, for when you do take it out."

Lightning clung to Fang tightly in response and buried her face in Fang's neck. Fang held her.

**FFXIII**

"Lettuce! Leafy green lettuce! That's good for...for..." Fang realized she didn't exactly know why leafy green lettuce was good for a person, it just was. "it's good for the baby!" Fang finished, grabbing a bag of greenery before hesitating to put it in the cart. "You will eat lettuce, won't you? Not opposed to the taste now or anything?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed at Fang, wondering if her girlfriend were complaining quietly about her changing tastes. Not sensing any sarcasm in Fang's voice, her gaze lightened as she considered the question.

Fang, meanwhile, spotted another healthy item to add to their shopping cart. "Carrots!" Fang picked up a bag of them before she checked the label before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "_Claire_." Fang held out the bag of carrots in front of her. "Look! They're _baby _carrots! See-for the _baby!_" She broke down into another frightening fit of snickering giggles as she put the bag in the cart, claiming they needed it if it was specifically for the baby. Fang wandered off a few steps to check out some other fresh foods and Snow, quirking an eyebrow at Fang's retreating form, glanced over at Lightning worriedly. "Tell me I'm not the only one who thought that was scary."

"You're not the only one who found that frightening."

"Phew." Snow looked back up at Fang, who was fingering through tomatoes now. "What's wrong with her? Or is the stress going to her head now?"

"No, no." Lightning shook her head. "At least, I hope not. That would be...somewhat more than frightening." Lightning was getting all kinds of scary, horrifying pictures of Snow high and giggling. She cleared her throat disturbedly. "Fang's just...I think I slipped too many stimulants into her coffee this morning."

"You drugged her?" Snow asked, both eyebrows lifting.

"She was tired." Lightning explained, as if it were the natural thing to do. "We had stuff to get done today."

"Whoa," Snow blinked. "Remind me to check my drinks for drugs when Serah's pregnant if that seems like the normal thing to do." Lightning gave him a peeved look while Fang stopped by again to discard more food into their cart. "Oh, hey." Snow nodded, quickly abstracting from Lightning's dangerous look. "Talking about things to do- Serah wanted to go jean shopping with you, by the way. She said you'd been filling out and probably wanted some bigger sizes to feel more comfortable."

Lightning crossed her arms around her stomach self consciously, feeling huge and bloated. "She said that? That I'm...filling out?"

"Mhmm. She's looked all this stuff up you know; she said it'd surprise you how fast you're going to progress through the pregnancy and jeans are should be feeling a little tighter-" Lightning paled and hugged herself a little tighter. "Plus, I think she just wants to hang out with you some, looked like she wanted to talk to you a little bit alone."

"Okay..." Lightning glanced down at herself and looked back up to Snow, feeling a little sickly. "Do _you _think I look any bigger, Snow?"

"Not really," Snow admitted, relieving her for half a second. "But then again, I don't exactly go around studying your stomach, Light. You should ask Fang." Snow smiled kindly. "Why? Getting excited for the kid?"

"Yeah..." Lightning's heart skipped around anxiously. "Excited..."

Snow must have detected something in her voice at that, for his expression softened. "Aww, Light." Dwarfing over her, he put a heavy, trash-can-lid hand on around her shoulder and pulled her under his arm for a small, one armed hug. "You're nervous, aren't you?" Lightning didn't say anything, but Snow took the fact that she wasn't shoving him for touching her to be a good sign that he was right. "It's okay, Light. You'll be _fiiine_. You've got Fang with you, don'tcha?" Snow glanced up down the aisle to see Fang eying a soup can in her hand before she threw the thing to the floor and giggled again. "Oh dear..."

"Quite reassuring."

"...how many stimpacks did you say you slipped her again, Light?"

"She usually doesn't even drink coffee." Lightning explained.

"Oh..." Snow winced as Fang started back over to them. "Ouch."

"_Shameless_." An angry, disgusted voice hissed from their right. Lightning and Snow peered over to see what the commotion was about- to find, surprisedly, the short, angered brunette was glaring at _them _hatefully. "You two are _shameless_." The woman hissed, chancing a look over at the approaching Fang. "With Fang _right there_, you two still blatantly couple yourselves together- and _in public_, no less. You're both dispicable."

Snow blinked, eyebrows knitting together confusedly. "Huh...?"

The woman spat at their feet in revulsion and glowered at Lightning. "Skank." Her glare migrated from Lightning to Snow's offending arm on Lightning's shoulder before roaming to his face. "And you too, you dirty man-whore. You're _married _for God's sakes!"

Snow's arm slipped off Lightning as he started to hold his hands out in front of him peaceably. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Miss, let's not jump to conclusions here. Lightning and I have never- "

"Beth, what's going on here?" A taller man, black hair, dull gray eyes appeared beside the woman and took her elbow. He started apologizing to Lightning and Snow without looking at them. "I'm sorry, my wife, she- " the guy looked up from where he was frowning at Beth and took a double-take, perhaps alarmed by Snow's giant girth before recognition settled in. "Hey, you're the guy that knocked up Lightning!"

"What?" Snow stepped back, startled. "No, that's not- "

"Yeah!" The guy's voice was raising and unwanted attention was being drawn to them by the second. "I remember your face from the papers! You're the one they said cheated on your own wife with _her sister _and went and got her pregnant! I remember you!" The man's face was quickly morphing into the scowl of disgust that his wife's held.

"And they were just cuddling!" His wife added, appalled. "With Fang _right there!_"

"That's _vile_." The man judged, glaring at both of them with Beth now.

Fang had pulled up to the lot of them now and was looking confusedly between everyone, having only caught the tail end of the conversation.

"What a hussy." A new voice joined the confrontation and Fang looked over to Lightning's right to see a small group gathering. Another few patrons were showing up behind her, blocking them in from all sides. Fang took no heed, for a brave, stupid fool had started to reach out a hand for Lightning and the face behind it didn't look flowery.

Fang sobered in an instant and rushed in front of Lightning, grabbing hold of the offending wrist angrily. "Hey!" Glaring at the shopper, Fang shoved the person back roughly from their wrist, where he collided into a few eager eyes behind him. "Back off, mate. That's _my _woman."

"Guh," a blond girl in the crowd recoiled in horror. "and she's _defending _her!"

"You deserve better, Fang!" Someone shouted from the middle of the crowd.

Snow's side was gathering followers too. "Someone to treat you right!"

"We all read the papers," another man agreed from the side that Fang had just run from, which was already crowding with anxious peepers too. "We read about what this jackass and your hoe did, you shouldn't be defending her."

"Hey!" Fang roared, turning her head back to freeze him on the spot with sheer intensity of her rage. "Call her that again and you'll know what it feels like to have your nuts shoved down your throat!" Fang turned her blazing, feral eyes on everyone. "All of you- _get the fuck away from my woman!_"

"Fang." A soft, gentler voice broke away from the crowd in the form of a small, pretty girl who approached cautiously and dared to reach out slowly to take Fang's hand. "I'll take care of you. Come home with me."

Fang blanched at the petite woman and slid her hand out from the girl's grasp- more cautiously than she would have with the rest of this rabble. "_Lightning_ takes care of me. I don't know what tabloid crap you all are reading- "

A hand flew up from the middle of the crowd with a copy of _Gossip Girl_ clenched in her hand. "It's all in here! We _know _Snow's the father."

"Yeah, Fang, you don't deserve this." The crowd was starting to get rowdy again.

"We love you, Fang! We don't want to see you hurt by them any more!"

"I'm not- "

"You don't need to stay when it's not yours!"

"It is- "

"Let Snow handle his duties! He deserves the mess he's put himself in!"

"Snow's not responsible- "

Glancing over at Snow, Fang could see that the sturdy man had paradigm shifted to Sentinel mode and currently had his arms crossed protectively in front of his face as he tried to war back the surge of confidence-growing pedestrians. Fang could hear the poor guy chanting, "_Steelguard, steelguard, steelguard," _under his breath as the masses grew braver in their numbers.

"Let the daddy take care of it himself!"

Fang snapped. "_I AM THE BLOODY DADDY, ALRIGHT?"_

An instant hush fell over the rabbling masses, who instantly stopped pushing forward. Snow glanced up in confusion at the sudden lack of resistance and saw, one by one, every single head dropped down to stare at Fang's crotch. Fang looked between the dropped gazes, suddenly unnerved before a familiar voice within the crowd. "I _told _you's!" Lebreau's voice was distinguishable among the masses of the suddenly whispering gathering. "I _told _you Fang was the daddy, but _noo_, let's listen to _Gossip Girl_." Lebreau addressed Fang directly. "Be prepared to give me a sperm sample next checkup, Fang! We have to make sure you're right and healthy!"

Beside her, little Vanille jabbed Lebreau in the side. Lebreau glanced down at her sassy, reprimanding pose and remembered. "Oh! The foursome offer's still on the table too!"

Vanille facepalmed.

The hush of whispers grew louder around Fang. "So _that's _how it is!"

"Now I understand- she's a dude!"

Among many others, Fang choked at the 'realizations' as they came out. "Whoa, whoa! It is _not_ like that, I'm _not _a guy!"

"Oh, right, right." Someone at the front agreed. "It's offensive to call a tranny that when they're all about the rebirth of their sex- she's a woman, guys."

"_No_!" Fang objected. "I'm not a- I don't have a- "

A hand touched down on Lightning's shoulder and Lightning spun in alarm to face a masculine, long haired, sturdy-built, dress-wearing transvestite, complete with a coach purse and way too many layers of makeup to hide his more masculine features. Lightning startled, but he didn't seem to notice. "Hello, there." The tranny smiled at her pleasantly, waving over to Fang. "Quite a catch you've got there! I wouldn't have even been able to tell!"

Fang turned at the sound of a high-pitch sounding voice next to Lightning and also startled at the sight of the guy's hand on Lightning's shoulder, dwarfing hers almost as much as Snow would have. "Hey-!"

"Hey there, cutie. Lookin' fine." The transvestite squeezed Lightning's shoulder once before taking delicate, high-heeled steps over to Fang and un-hesitatingly reached out to touch her cheekbones. Fang jumped in surprise, but the over-muscled tranny followed her, stroking the underside of her jaw. "You look _fabulous _enough to be real, _darling_! Who's your doctor? May I feel?" Without waiting for permission or any kind of comprehension to dawn on Fang, the hand on her chin lowered to her chest and Fang meeped, freezing in horror as disbelief as the very-forward tranny cupped her breast and squeezed.

"Ooh! So soft and malleable, yet supple and _firm_, you tigress! Now what about down her-"

The tranny didn't get the opportunity to reach down and cup her sex, however, because Lightning was quick flatten him to the floor with a single punch for daring to touch her mate. The tranny _thump_ed heavily to the ground and Snow winced on the poor dude's behalf, knowing exactly what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Lightning's fury.

"Ouch." Someone in the crowd grimaced. "Lightning's pretty protective of Fang's southern equipment."

Fang zapped out of her haze at being assaulted to whirl on the spectator in a rage. "I don't _have _southern equipment!"

"Poor thing," someone else speculated. "she _really _wants to be completely female."

"I _am _completely female!" Fang roared, meeting a crowd of sympathetic, disbelieving gazes. "_God-dammit, _look!"

Fang started to remove her belt, much to the interest of many perverts in the crowd and curious stares-and an excited _Whoopie! _cheer that was recognizable as Lebreau- but she didn't get far before a tighter grip landed on her shoulder and yanked her back. "Fang, _no!" _Lightning grabbed Fang's fiddling hand and stilled her movements and pulled her tightly back against her, bracing an arm across her chest. "No, Fang," Lightning reprimanded. "_Bad_."

"They think I'm a _guy_!"

"Shhh, baby," Lightning whispered to her. "I don't care what they think- and neither should you. Settle down, Fang, I know you're more woman than every person here. That's enough, isn't it?"

Fang slumped in Lightning's arms and Lightning took it as her admittance. "Come on, Fang." Lightning walked back with her lover over to Snow, who she motioned to at the crowd. "Clear a way?"

Snow grimaced and grabbed Lightning's arm to make sure she wouldn't fall behind in the masses. "Sorry 'bout this, Light."

"Let's go home, Fang."

**_FFXIII_**

**_A/N: Special thanks to E.G. Szyslak by the way for the idea of Turtle soup and her continuous musing-back-and-forth with me throughout the story! Many of these great ideas are co-developed with her as I write and due-credit goes where it belongs! You's wouldn't even Have this story without that wonderful woman, nor a great portion of these humorous ideas! _**

**So anyways, thanks guys! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
